Blind and Beaten
by My Angel of Darkness
Summary: Summary: Harry endures hell during his summer before seventh year. After being brutally abused by his uncle over the summer he returns to school a changed man. Then a potion suddenly goes wrong and Harry is blinded. Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of these characters! They belong to J.K. Rowling. I wish I had the imagination of that wonderful woman

* * *

Summary: Harry endures hell during his summer before seventh year. After being brutally abused by his uncle over the summer he returns to school a changed man. Then a potion suddenly goes wrong and Harry is blinded Harry's life is turned to a living hell. Who will be the one to save Harry from whatâ€™s to come? (Hermione Blaise Mainly Harry/Draco Slash: rated for upcoming chapters. Summary is updated and slightly changed so all are aware)

* * *

Chapter One: A great start

The train moved slowly across the tracks. Rain slammed against the window at full force. Lightning ripped across the darkened sky. Harry rested his head against the windowpane and sighed softly.

His mind was jumbled with thoughts and fears. Ron and Hermione were talking as if he wasn't even there though it suited him for now.

"Have you found out who the heads of houses are this year?" Ron asked Hermione. She shook her head and smiled mischievously.

"It'll probably be me, of course." She smirked. Hermione's attitude had seemed to change over the summer. She had grown her hair out and her body seemed to fill out. She flipped her hair over her shoulders and gave a sultry grin at Ron.

"I mean it would have to be me. I have always be the smartest girl at school. Now I am the hottest one too. She said sliding her tongue over her bottom lip.

Ron's freckled cheeks turned crimson.

"Wow, Mione you really changed over the summer!" Ron said appreciatively.

Hermione and Ron's conversation continued though Harry's thoughts seemed to block out most of it.

_Why has this summer been a complete hell? _he thought to himself, _I mean I should be used the Durleys by now. But this summer just seem different. I just couldn't wait to leave that place and now that I am here, I am not sure if I even want to be here. I am so confused. How will I know if I right? If I am right, how will I tell my best friends? They will hate me for sure! _

Harry;s thoughts raced on in his mind when suddenly he could hear his named being shouted quite close to his ear.

"Harry!" Ron shouted in his ear. "Damnit! Harry snap out of it!" Ron shook him slightly.

Harry jumped and glared at Ron.

"Do you have to push me?" Harry fixed his shirt and leaned back against the seat. "You guy's were busy talking to I didn't feel like interrupting."

Harry looked over at Hermione and his jaw dropped at the sight.

"Hermione what did you do to yourself?" Harry asked, his thoughts being shoved to the back of his mind. "I can't believe how much you've changed!" He said, his jaw still slightly hanging.

He had always viewed her as a sister and seeing her like this made him a little angry. Seeing her wear a belly and back baring halter-top with low-slung jeans and high heels made him sick to his stomach. He had never known Hermione to dress this way or even think of even wearing something like this.

"What?" she said with a slightly defensive tone to her voice. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. She could tell by his tone that he was not happy. Harry grabbed her hand.

"This isn't you! You are better than this!" She ripped her hand out of his.

"How dare you say anything like that to me!" she snapped back, "I will dress the way I want without you criticizing me. You do not own me! So sod off Harry!" Hermione grabbed her stuff and left the cabin.

Harry looked at Ron his face filled with shock. Ron looked at him then looked down.

"She seems so off Harry. I mean she never even owled me this summer. Did she owl you?" Ron asked Harry.

"I got one at the beginning of summer saying that her parents were staying somewhere in America for the summer and I didn't get anything else after that." Harry explained.

Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe she is just having a bad day." He said trying to reassure Harry. "We better get our robes on. I can't believe this is our seventh year. It is going to be great!" Ron exclaimed to Harry.

Harry looked away.

"Yeah sure," he mumbled to himself. He got up slowly and reached for his trunk. Pulling the robes, he slipped them on slowly. He sat back down and drifted off to sleep.

Harry awoke to Ron shaking him.

"Wake up! We are here!" Ron said, pulling his trunk down from the overhead compartment. Harry laughed sleepily at Ron's over excitement for school.

Maybe it was the fact that it was their last year or maybe he was just excited for the chance to show off his new look but Ron seemed genuinely happy.

"At least one of us is happy," he thought as he pulled down his trunk and lugged it out of the compartment. Harry quickly walked towards the front of the train.

As he rounded the corner, he ran right into a platinum blonde haired man. Harry fell backwards hard against the wall. Harry looked straight into to the eyes of Draco Malfoy himself. He gasped at the sight of Malfoy so close to him.

"Problems Potter? Can't even walk on your own two feet?" Draco smirked.

Harry blushed and looked away. He had no idea why he was reacting to his worst enemy this way. Harry quickly grabbed his trunk and pulled it out of the train. Draco looked back at him completely confused.

_What is going on with me? ¦I mean I knew I was different but please not Draco!_ Harry thought as he quickly caught up with Ron.

"Hey mate what was that all about?" Ron asked looked back at the entrance of the train where Draco was still standing. Ron gave Harry a quizzical look and shrugged.

"That stupid git ran into me as I was getting off the train. I swear purposely ran into me. You would think he would grow up being that this is our last year." Harry said looking away from Ron.

"Have you lost your bleeding mind Harry?" Ron asked incredulously. "Draco will never change! He is going to get the dark mark for sure. I can bet he is in talks with you-know-who!" Harry glared at Ron.

"You know his name Ron! It's about time you grew up and used it! I have fought him many times and I can use his name!" Harry's face darkened with anger.

"Sod off Harry!" Ron said storming off to find Hermione.

Harry stepped into the last carriage and leaned his head against the window. The rain was still pouring down hard against the windows. The dark clouds matched Harry's worsening mood. His mind began to drift back to thoughts.

_I am losing my friend and as if everything could get any worse!_ Harry banged his head against the window clearly more frustrated. Harry jumped at the sound of the carriage door opening.

"Well well Potter...all alone I see¦" Draco said smirking his usual evil smirk.

"Sod off Malfoy! Go find someone else to annoy. I am not in the mood!" Harry spat angrily.

"Get off it Potter. All the other carriages are full. I will make you a deal. I am not in the mood for anything either. So we will just leave each other alone. Sound fine to you?" Draco asked looking clearly tired.

"Fine Malfoy," Harry bark

Harry glanced at Malfoy before slipping off into sleep. Draco watched him sleep and slowly let his mind fill with thoughts

_Why was I even nice to that git? I hate him and I should be killing him right now. But I just can't bring myself to do it. God I am getting soft_! Draco thought to himself.

He let his thoughts drift him into a dreamless sleep as the darkened carriage journeyed on.

* * *

A/N: If anyone has any pointers on how to make this better, please either email me at or put it in the reviews. Thanks! (I had this story on here once but I redid everything and rewrote things so this is the new version. I am in the process of editing chapter two so that will be up soon as will chapter three)

Kel


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of these characters! They belong to J.K. Rowling. I wish I had the imagination of that wonderful woman

* * *

Summary: Harry endures hell during his summer before seventh year. After being brutally abused by his uncle over the summer he returns to school a changed man. Then a potion suddenly goes wrong and Harry is blinded Harry's life is turned to a living hell. Who will be the one to save Harry from what's to come? (Hermione Blaise Mainly Harry/Draco Slash: rated for upcoming chapters. Summary is updated and slightly changed so all are aware) 

This chapter has not been edited yet but most the spelling mistakes are gone(I hope) I will put the dited and better version of the story on here to replace this one as soon as I get it back from my friend. So all reviewers please don't mention the mistakes or weird sentence structuring. I am aware of it and it will be fixed. I just had to get this chapter out so I could put out the third one. Thanks:)

* * *

Chapter 2: The carriage ride and Hermione's changes 

Harry slept soundly through the rain pattering on the window and the thunder cracking in the sky. He felt the carriage suddenly stop and he felt himself fly across the carriage. His body slammed against Draco's body waking him up from a sound sleep.

"What the bloody hell potter!" Draco shouted at Harry shoving hard back across the carriage. Harry landed hard against the carriage seat.

He whipped out his wand aiming it at Draco's chest. "You stupid git! You think I would really let myself even touch you? You make me sick! The damn carriage stopped so hard that I flew on top of you! So get over yourself Malfoy!" Harry bellowed, his race scarlet with anger. He jabbed his wand into Malfoy's chest. "You say one more bloody word to me and I will hex you into the next universe!"

Harry jabbed him again and Malfoy let go of the wand.

"You will pay Potter I swear!" Draco sneered as he looked back out the window. They were almost at the castle and Draco wanted nothing more than to get to the castle and find Pansy to release his anger. He slammed his fist hard against the seat cushion.

Harry ignored him and smiled as he saw the castle right up ahead. _'Finally!' _He thought as he shot a quick glance over at Malfoy.

The carriage slowly pulled up the castle entrance. The sky was still dark and cloudy and the rain was still coming down in buckets. Harry could see the first years gathered by the front doors. He could tell they were shaking from both fear and the cold of the pouring rain.

From as far back as Harry could remember this was his home. He was been here for six years. He had been through hell and back in this place but yet he still loved it.

Professor Dumbledore was standing at the entrance watching everyone getting ready to enter the castle. He smiled at all of them knowing that this year was going to be as interesting as ever.

The castle itself looked evil against the darkened sky. It brought fear into all the first years but yet to everyone else it brought a sense of excitement for what was to come.

Harry glanced around looking for Ron and Hermione. Harry spotted Ron and hurriedly ran up to him. He tapped Ron on the shoulder.

"What do you want?" Ron asked glaring at Harry. Harry took a few steps back.

"Look Ron I didn't mean to make you mad. It's just that I was still angry with Malfoy and I guess my summer wasn't the greatest. I shouldn't have said the words I said and I am really sorry. Am I forgiven?" Harry asked quietly. He gave Ron the biggest smile he could muster up.

Ron shrugged. "I guess I can forgive you this time…" He then smiled and patted his friend on the back. "Have you seen 'Mione?" He asked looking around.

Ron was the first to spot her and when he did his eyes bulged and his face turned redder than his hair. Hermione was hanging onto the arm of Blaise Zabini. He could see Blaise whispering something in her ear. She was giggling at what ever he said. Nobody around them seemed to mind. Not even Draco, who was standing next to them.

Ron pulled on the sleeve of Harry's robes furiously. Harry looked at him with a slightly annoyed look on his face. Ron pointed over towards Hermione. Harry's gazed followed where Ron was pointing. As soon as he looked over there, his eyes caught Hermione's. She glared at him, giving him a look unlike anything he had ever seen.

Harry ripped his arm away from Ron and stormed over to Hermione. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" He asked dragging her away from Blaise.

She ripped her arm away from his and pushed him. "How dare you even touch me!" She hissed her face inches from him. "You don't own me Harry Potter and I suggest you get away from me!" She walked back over to Blaise and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Harry walked back over to Ron his face showing a look of shock. What could have happened to Hermione to make her this way. Harry looked back over at her before heading inside the castle. He walked with Ron silently his heart just not into going to the feast. He debated on whether or not he should go. Making up his mind, he sat down at his usual spot with Ron. He looked up wistfully hoping Hermione would come sit with them as she usually did. He saw Hermione sit down at the end of the table completely ignoring everyone around her.

Harry looked over at Ron and spoke for the first time in awhile. "I don't understand this. This is not the Hermione we know." Harry looked sad for a moment. "I guess we all changed over the summer"

Ron shrugged a little. "I didn't change all that much mate… I think Hermione is the one that changed."

Ron was interrupted as Dumbledore began his yearly speech. He addressed the first years and began the usual sorting of the houses. Harry tuned out the sorting and waited for the feast to begin. All he wanted to do was eat and go to his room. He needed to think. He had no clue how to sort out his own life and yet he still had to figure out what to do about Hermione…

The feast came and went as usual. Harry ate only a little bit, his appetite barely there. Ron talked on and on about Quidditch but Harry barely heard him. After the feast was finished, Harry quickly left and went up to his room. He didn't care what else he missed.

He crawled into his bed and let his head sink into his pillow. He felt like after all he had discovered that summer he just wasn't sure where he belonged or even what to do.

'_Why after all this time did something like this have to happen to me? As if I am not different enough already…' _Harry let his thoughts drift him into sleep. He hadn't realized how tired he was until he had put his head against the pillow.

Harry slowly awoke to the sound of Ron and Neville talking. "Hey mate you alright? You left so quickly that I didn't even see you go…" Ron whispered giving Harry a worried look.

Harry gave Ron a weak smile and nodded. "Of course…just a bit tired is all. I am going back to bed. See you in the morning mate…" Harry smiled once more and fell back asleep.

Ron shrugged and went over to his bed. He slowly changed into his pajamas. Glancing over at Harry, he noticed that he was still wearing his shoes and robes. 'Damn what is going on with everyone…?' Ron thought to him self as he got into bed. His eyes slowly drifted shut and he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Draco entered the castle slowly. He stood amongst his 'friends' waiting for the first years to get going. Looking around he noticed Blaise and Hermione snogging again and he rolled his eyes. His own friend was was snogging with a mudblood and here he was letting it happen. Draco clenched his fists. and released them again trying to release soem of tghe pent up stress he was feeling. 

_'Damn Potter...we's gone off and bloody pissed me off again. To think he had the nerve to even touch me.'_ Draco took a deep breath in and released it slowly. _'Get off it Draco...you know it was an accident.'_

Draco followed the first years into the great hall and took his seat amongst Crabbe and Goyle. As usual they were arguing over who was going to eat what. Draco smacked both of them on the back of the head. "Shut your bloody mouthes! Or is that too much for your puny brains to handle?" Draco glared at them but all they did was look at him stupidly.

Draco stared at the table completely bored when he felt a pair of hands slide over his shoulders and down his chest. "Well hello Draco...long time no see..." Pansy purred softly. Draco cringed, her voice sounding like nails scraping down a chalk board.

"What do you want..." He growled at her. He roughly pushed her hands off of him.

Pansy grinned and leaned close to his ear. "You know what I want baby..." She whispered letting the tip of her tongue touch his ear.

"Damnit Pansy! Keep your hands off of me!" Whispering fiercely he pushed his chair back into her."When I need you I will call for you. Now get your slutty ass away from me!"

Pansy looked at him with a hint of sadness which was quickly replaced by a look of anger. "Whatever Draco...I will see you later..baby..." She bumped her hip into him slightly and went over to her seat. She sat down and turned to him her eyes burning into him. She held the glare for awhile before turning to her group of annoying adoring friends.

Draco clenched his fists once more. 'I swear to god that girl gets on my nerves. She is nothing but a slimy whore...who gives me some wheneverI need it' He smirked a little at his thoughts. The sound of Dumbledore's voice broke through his thoughts.

Draco sighed and listend to Dumbledore speak to the first years and watched as the hat sorted them. His stomach grumbled just as the food appeared on the table. He slowly took some food and put it on his plate. As he started to eat he glanced up and looked at Harry. For some reason the sight of Harry made Draco's heart race. Draco pushed his plate away angrily and stood up for the table. He walked over to Pansy.

"Get your ass up to the common room now!" He whispered roughly into her ear. Pansy smiled and waited for him to leave.

Draco ran up to the slytherin common room and waited for Pansy to appear. As soon as she got there Draco grabbed her and pushed heragainst the wall and kissed her with all the force he could muster. _'I am not gay! Harry Potter is a bloody loser!'_He thought furiously. He pushed her down on the nearest couch and proceeded to show himself just how not gay he really was. Pansy took all this with enthusiasm, not caring about how rough he was being and how he was hurting her.

After taking out his anger on Pansy he pushed her away from him. "Get away from me! Get out of my sight! You better not let anyone see you elave here or I will make you pay!" Draco sneered. Pansy laughed and grabbed her clothes.

"Night Draco..sweet dreams." She said, smiling at him seductively. Draco picked up a shoe and threw it at the door just as she left. Draco rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. He fell asleep soon after.

* * *

Well this is the second chapter. I hope it is good. Just so everyone is aware the story is just starting. It will be a few more chapters until it gets into the main plot. This is going to be a long story just so everyone knows. It will be a few chapters before anything happens with particularily huge happens with Harry. I know a few of you have already read these chapters but I changed the plot and I added things to them. And yesI know everyonew is sleeping...it is bedtime for them you know:)I hope that the story is okay…as I said please email me if anyone has any ideas or if anyone sees something that could use some changing. I am up for all ideas! Thanks! 

-Kel-


	3. Chapter 3

Please be gentle… this is my first fan fiction and I am hoping that you all like it. I am hoping as I get farther along that this story will take the shape I want it to…so enjoy (hopefully!) REVIEW!

* * *

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of these characters! They belong to J.K. Rowling. I wish I had the imagination of that wonderful woman

* * *

Summary: Harry endures hell during his summer before seventh year. After being brutally abused by his uncle over the summer he returns to school a changed man. Then a potion suddenly goes wrong and Harry is blinded Harry's life is turned to a living hell. Who will be the one to save Harry from what's to come? (Hermione Blaise Mainly Harry/Draco Slash: rated for upcoming chapters. Summary is updated and slightly changed so all are aware)

PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY A SLIGHT (WELL IT COULD BE PERCIEVED AS THIS) RAPE SCENE. I APOLOGIZE TO ALL BUT THIS ADDS TO THE STORY. I HOPE I DO NOT OFFEND ANYONE. THANK YOU!

* * *

Chapter 3: Beaten

Harry opened his eyes slowly, a dull pain throbbing in his temples. The headache from last night had seemed to worsen throughout the nights. His nightmares didn't seem to help either. Harry sighed and slowly lifted his head from the pillow. Even doing that seemed to send shocks of pain through his head.

Harry stretched and glanced over at Ron who was still snoring away sprawled over his bed. A line of spittle dripped from the corner of Ron's mouth. Harry shuddered for a second before grabbing his pillow and chucking it at Ron's head.

Ron sat up with a start swinging his head side to side. A jumble of sputtered words flew from his mouth. He looked over at Harry whose mouth was curved in a devious smirk.

"Harry! Why'd ya have to go and wake me up like that...arsehole..." He grumbled the last bit under his breath. Harry laughed a little.

"Well you're lucky I did mate...if Lavender would have come in here and seen the drool coming out of your mouth, she would have laughed in you face and probably would have never talked to you again." Harry laughed trying to get his mind on something other than his throbbing head ache.

Ron glared at him and threw Harry's pillow back at him with all his might. Harry ducked and the pillow sailed over the bed and onto the floor.

"Ha..." Harry grabbed his pillow and put it on his bed. He slid slowly out of the bed and stretched again this time slower and harder.

"I am going to wash up, Ron. See you at breakfast." Harry grabbed his toiletries and slung his towel over his shoulder. He went into the bathroom and walked over to the farthest and most secluded shower/mirrored stall. Stepping inside he shut the door and locked behind him casting a silencing spell along with it. He set his stuff at the side of the shower and slowly started removing his pajamas.

As he removed his clothes he could see the bruises appear as if out of thin air. Shuddering, he looked away from the mirror and blinked as the tears burned his eyes. Harry turned the shower on as hot as he could stand it and moved underneath it.

He gasped at the sting and slowly lowered his body to the floor. He pulled his knees up to his body and let his head fall onto his knees. He let his mind fill with thoughts of the summer.

FLASHBACK

Harry sat in the corner of his room huddled in the fetal position. Another beating was yet to come and he knew it. Dudley and his stupid lies had brought this on. How could his aunt and uncle actually believe that he was capable of such a horrendous act?

Harry thought back to that morning. He had come down the stairs to find his aunt holding Dudley tightly with a look of horror etched across her pale drawn face. His uncle was pacing the living room floor, his face pulsing with angry purple veins. He lifted his head and when his eyes caught Harry's the veins seemed to explode in his neck. Harry flinched at the sight and wondered what pitiful little thing he had done this time.

Harry backed against the stairs as his Uncle Vern stormed up to him and grabbed him by the collar. Lifting him off the stairs, he pulled Harry's face close to his and started screaming.

"You evil, loathsome thing. I let you into my house and you dare defile my son. You are a vile thing that is below me." He threw Harry against the stairs hard bruising his side.

Harry looked at them with utter shock. He had no idea what his uncle was talking about. He clutched his side and tried not to let the tears of pain show through. _I am stronger than this..._

"What are you talking about!" Harry whispered. Questions swam through Harry's mind._ Defiled? Dudley? What the hell? _

"Let me refresh your memory." His uncle said in a voice unlike anything Harry had ever heard. Fear filled every part of him and he felt his body start to quiver.

Harry scrambled up the stairs but made it only half way before being grabbed by the hair and dragged the rest of the way up. Harry screamed out in pain and anguish. He tried to get out of the steel-like grip but to no avail. Harry was thrown hard across his floor and he felt himself slam into the bed post.

Harry looked up to see a hand slam against his temple and lights began to swirl in front of his eyes. He struggled to hold his head up as his uncle pulled him up and slammed his against the wall.

"You think you can put your hands on my boy?" his uncle sneered with spit shooting from his mouth. Harry's eyes widened.

"I never touched him..." He whispered.

"Oh?" His uncles eyes widened in fake shock. "You mean you didn't touch his penis...?" His uncle asked menacingly as he turned and threw Harry onto the bed.

"This is was you did to my boy!" Harry cringed and pulled away as he felt his uncle's hand groping his body. Harry tried with all his might to pull out from his uncles grips but the anger made his uncle that much stronger. Harry was brutally fondled before his uncle pulled away.

"How does it feel to be touched like that huh?" his Uncle yelled, You think my Dudders liked being defiled like that?"

His uncle proceeded to slap and kick Harry with all his might. Harry bit his lip hard to keep from yelling out is pain. As the beating continued, he fully realized what Dudley had told his parents.

Finally the beating ceased and his uncle grew tired. Harry stayed huddled until he heard his uncle walked down the stairs. He crawled to the corner of his room and finally he let out a strangled sob.

So this was the life he would have to live? Would he always endure pain and strife? Harry let his tears fall long and hard. He cried for hours before he heard his door open. Harry started shaking as he slowly lifted his head. He felt a fury swell inside him as he saw his cousin standing at the door with a look of pure evil and glee etched across it.

"I told you I would find a way to remove you from here. I hate your kind and I hope you rot in hell you filth. You never should have told me your dirty little secret Harry. Mum and dad have no idea I lied and it will stay that way. If you open you pathetic little mouth I will beat you until your last breath escapes your lungs. Got that?" Dudley sneered and turned to leave just as Harry pounced on him with all his built up fury.

Dudley's fat body smashed into the door frame and fell to the floor. Harry pounced on Dudley and punched as hard as he could. Dudley screamed and yelled in pain. Both Harry's aunt and uncle came barreling up the stairs to see what the commotion was.

Aunt Petunia started screaming at the sight of her poor Dudders getting beat on. His uncle grabbed Harry and threw him back into his room

"I will be back to deal with you boy!" Harry crawled back over to his corner and watched as his cousin was fawned over. Harry could hear his cousin putting on the fake tears and he lowered his head. His life would never be the same and he knew it.

"I tried to get him to apologize to me for all he has done and he tried to kill me!" he heard Dudley blubber between his crying act. Harry saw his aunt try to pull Dudley into a hug but she could only put her arm over his massive shoulder.

He could see the look of triumph on his cousin's face. Harry's view was blocked as his uncle came bounding into the room and shutting the door behind him. His fists were raised and Harry knew what was to come...

END FLASH BACK

Harry endured many beating over the summer. He tried the best spells he could to hide the bruises but the only one that truly worked was one that hid the bruises only when clothes were on his body. This made him take extra precaution to change alone.

Harry sat in the shower crying, his shoulders heaving as the salty tears mixed with the water. He felt drained of all energy. His body ached and burned.

Harry knew at some point he had to tell Dumbledore, but what would happen if he did? He had yet to tell Ron. Hermione had changed so drastically over the summer that there was no way his secret could ever be told to her.

At the beginning of the summer before all the beating had started him and his cousin had started to become friends. Harry knew Dudley had not made any true friends so he did his best to befriend him.

Harry had confessed to Dudley that around the middle of his sixth year he had realized he was gay. Harry realized now why Dudley said what he had to his parents. Harry had confided his secret to his cousin and everything turned to hell.

Harry slowly bathed himself. The pain was almost too unbearable. It was almost like the pain he felt when Voldemort was near and his scar started to hurt and burn.

Harry finished up and slowly dried himself off. After quickly putting his clothes on he gathered his toiletries and raced back to the Gryffindor boy's room. He put his belongings in his trunk and looked down at himself to make sure his scars were hidden. The spell had to be recast everyday until the bruises were completely gone.

He quickly pointed his wand to himself and said the spell quickly. He walked out of the room and through common room to the portrait. He pushed it open and walked out the room. He quickly ran to get breakfast with Ron. He sat down just as the food was appearing on the table.

"Oy! Harry what took you so long?" Ron asked as he shoveled scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"I just needed a long shower. Its been awhile since I have been able to do that," Harry said as he put some toast and eggs onto his plate.

He looked behind Ron and his eyes caught Hermione's. She glanced away quickly before going to back to her snogfest with Blaise.

Harry looked over at Malfoy before blushing and looking down at his food. Malfoy looked back at him with confusion in his eyes. The confusion was quickly replaced with hatred. Harry gathered his books and looked down at Ron.

"I will meet you in class okay? I need to get a book I need from the library," Harry said quietly.

Ron nodded as she shoved more food into his mouth. Ron knew his friend was lying but he didn't press the issue.

Harry quickly ran out of the great hall, ignoring the burning glares and stares of his peers.

* * *

A/N: This is the longest chapter I have written so far. I think this answers why Harry is so tired and why he is sleeping all the time. Please review! Be honest and let me know what you think. But be gentle too please. Thank you for reading my story and please reply. Also Draco will play more of a part as my story goes along. This is just the start. Also if anyone has any ideas please let me know...

A/N 2: In one of my reviews I was asked why Hermione has changed the way she is. This story will mainly focus on Draco and Harry. In the summary I mentioned Hermione and Blaise due to the fact that they are mentioned a few times in here. I will be writing a story that goes a long with this one about Hermione and what has happened to her. That is the other reason I have not explained it at all. I just thought i will clarify for everyone :) Thanks for reading my story!

Kel


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of these characters! They belong to J.K. Rowling. I wish I had the imagination of that wonderful woman

Summary: Harry endures hell during his summer before seventh year. After being brutally abused by his uncle over the summer, he returns to school a changed man. Then a potion suddenly goes wrong and Harry is blinded Harry's life is turned to a living hell. Who will be the one to save Harry from what's to come? (Hermione Blaise Mainly Harry/Draco Slash: rated for upcoming chapters. Summary is updated and slightly changed so all are aware)

Chapter 4: A Run in

Harry shoved open the door of the potions classroom making it slam against the wall. He wanted to get to class early so he could be alone before being in the same room as Malfoy. Being around Malfoy was not something he was prepared to deal with. He continued to slam around the classroom as he went to his seat. It would still be a little while before anyone came into the classroom including Snape. He set his books down and slumped into his seat. This year seemed to be getting worse for him and yet it had barely started for him.

Could anything happen to make things worse? Suddenly the door slammed open and students started streaming in. Harry glanced back and saw Ron walking in. He headed over to the table and sat down next to Harry.

The potions class this year would be the hardest class any of the students would have to endure. The potions they were to concoct would be harder than anything the students had even dreamt of. Well except for Polyjuice potion of course.

"Think Hermione took this class?" Ron whispered into Harry's ear as her glanced back at the door. Just as soon as spoken, Hermione sauntered into the room clinging to Blaise's arm. She stared adoringly up at him. Ron, noticing this, slumped in his seat clearly disgruntled.

For good reason Harry decided it was best to ignore Hermione the time being. She seemed to be glowing from the attention though it was the worst attention possible. He was not about to feed into something like that. It was a waste of his time and he knew that before long Hermione would come to her senses. She would eventually see what a loser Blaise was. He was everything Hermione was against or at least the Hermione he knew before the beginning of summer.

Soon after the bell sounded the door creaked open signaling Snape was about to enter the dark dungeon classroom. Snape entered the classroom quickly in his usual fashion.

In his extremely cold voice Snape yelled "Settle down all of you!" Nobody dared to move in fear of Snape taking point from his or her house for some pointless reason.

" As most of you are now aware this class will focus on mastering many potions though some are ones you may have never heard of. I will accept nothing less than an Acceptable or you will be removed from my class immediately. These next two weeks will be focused on doing potions you have already learned we will be practicing your potion making skills to see whether or not you will succeed in my class. Though there are some of you who will obviously fail." Snape glared at Harry, his eyes void of any emotion.

The last bit was obviously aimed at Harry but today was not a day for him to open his mouth. The though was tempting though.

"Now before you begin I have decided to change things. There will not be the same lap partners. I find it better that way. This way there is not an once of cheating or letting one person do the work. Now here are your new lab partners for the year. Weasley and Crabbe, Malfoy and Potter, Granger and Zabini…" (a squeal could be heard in the background). The list went until every person was paired with someone of the opposite house.

Harry's insides quivered for a moment at the thought of working with Malfoy. He gathered his belongings and went over the aisle table closest to the desk. HE sat down slowly in the seat closest to the aisle. He glanced over at Ron and grimaced which Ron promptly returned.

Malfoy leaned in to Harry and whispered softly. "This will be done my way . Understand." Harry shivered at the warm breath against his ear.

"Let's just work. The sooner we get this done, the sooner I can be rid of you!" Harry said between clenched teeth.

"Shut up!" Snape yelled making everyone snap to attention in their seats.

"On the blackboard you will see the ingredients for a potion you made in your fifth year. The Draught of Peace. A potion, as you can remember, is one that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level. This should be nothing for the lot of you and I will be sure to grade you accordingly. Begin. You have exactly an hour an a half to finish."

Harry though back to this potion and struggled to remember it. All he could remember was that it was a difficult nitpicky potion. If the ingredients were not added exactly as stated with exact measurements and amounts, the potion would be ruined. He remembered the exact way of stirring and heating.

As the duo began the potion it was evident that this was not going to work. Almost black steam was profusely streaming from the cauldron. An exact replica of his cauldron the last time he had attempted the potion. Snape examined the potion and crinkled his nose.

"What potion are you making? I sure don't think this is the potion I placed on the black board. What is the potion you are supposed to be making Potter? Tell me that." Snape sneered viciously.

"The Draught of peace." Harry whispered. History seemed to be repeating itself. But what was to become would change everything

I can't hear you Potter! Ten points from Gryffindor for not speaking up. Can you not read the black board? Huh potter? Are you blind?" Snape waved his wand as if to show his anger. Draco sniggered though he knew it was just as much his fault as well. He went to put a hand over his mouth when he accidentally hit the cauldron with his elbow causing it to splash into Harry' eyes. At the exact moment the cauldron splashed into Harry's face a white zap came out of Snape's wand. Though, at the moment, none were aware that the potion splashing at . Snape's last question and the movement of the wand had caused violent almost unbreakable curse on Harry.

Harry staredt furiously pawing at his eyes as he scream in excruciating pain. He didn't understand was was happening. He couldn't open his eyes and the pain was almost worse than what he had endured during the summer. Suddenly Harry passed out cold his head slamming against the table.

"Remain seated!" Snape screamed waving his wand. Students ducked afraid of what might happen if the wand was waved their way. Ron ran up to his friend.

"DO something! We need to get him to the hospital wing! Now!" He didn't care whether he lost hundreds of points. He couldn't stand to see his friend this way.

Snape pointed his wand at Harry and suddenly he rose." Weasley with me now! The rest of you are dismissed!"

Hermione refused to move from her seat. She was beyond shell shocked. She loved. Blaise but the sight of Harry like this make her stomach roll. She tried to push it from her memory. As of yet it not begun to work.

"Baby, we need to attend to Draco. Something's wrong!" Blaise's voice snapped her out of it. She glanced up to see Draco sitting in his seat looking straight ahead. Hermione walked up to Draco and stood a ways back.

"Hey mate, are you alright?" Blaise said shaking Draco. Draco simply looked up at him with wide eyes.

"It was an accident. I just meant for it to make him pass out. You know…for messing it up!" Draco started shaking. Blaise assumed Draco was just afraid of what punishment was to come to him. However, what Draco's thought and fears were on something completely different. Draco was worried about what Harry was going though…

Malfoy shook his head to clear the thoughts.

"It was an accident mate. He'll be fine which keep you out of trouble. I know that's what you're worried about. Though I really don't care what happens to him" Blaise pulled him to his feet. Let's go back to the dorms." He turned to Hermione. "Baby I will catch you later." All she could do was nod.

Ron sat in a chair next to Harry's bed just staring out the window behind the bed. It seemed that no year was complete without at least a few stays in the hospital wing.

Madame Pomphrey was unsure of what the damage was. It would be unclear until he woke up. She would be able to fix him once he was awake; she just wasn't sure when that would be.

As she went to check on Harry, she noticed the Weasley boy was still sitting there as he had been for the past hour or so.

"It may be awhile before he awakens…I think you should be getting to class now. I can call for you once he is awake."

Ron nodded. "Thank you."

"He is lucky to have a friend like you." Madame Pomphrey looked at him. "He needs good friends."Ron gave her a little smile before leaving the Hospital Wing.

Madame Pomphrey checked Harry's vitals a few times an hour. After about the fourth time of checking his vitals he started to stir. Harry opened his eyes and could see nothing.

"Mr. Potter?" She said shaking him out of his grogginess. Harry turned his face towards her. Instead of seeing a sparkling pair of emerald eyes she saw milky white eyes.

"What's going on? What happened? Why can't I see?" Harry said whipping his head back and forth. Madame Pomphrey was rendered speechless by the sight of 'the boy who lived' eyes.

A/N: Sorry it has taken so long for me to put out this chapter. I was having some serious writers block on where I wanted this story to go. I have many ideas but sometimes trying to fit them together just does not work. Thank you for all who read this story. I am hoping to have chapter five out ASAP.

Kel


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own any of these characters! They belong to J.K. Rowling. I wish I had the imagination of that wonderful woman!

**Summary**: Harry endures hell during his summer before seventh year. After being brutally abused by his uncle over the summer, he returns to school a changed man. Then a potion suddenly goes wrong and Harry is blinded. Harry's life is turned to a living hell. Who will be the one to save Harry from what's to come? (Hermione Blaise Mainly Harry/Draco Slash: rated for upcoming chapters. Summary is updated and slightly changed so all are aware)

**Recap**: "What's going on? What happened? Why can't I see?" Harry said whipping his head back and forth. Madame Pomphrey was rendered speechless by the sight of 'the boy who lived' eyes.

**Chapter 5**: What happened?

Madame Pomphrey backed up slowly. She blinked a few times hoping that she was quite possibly just imagining what was before her. Yet the sight before her was unchanged. Harry's eyes were still milky white and unfocused.

"Mr. Potter…I...I will go get the headmaster. I think he should be here right now." Her voice quivered with a mixture of fear and shock. Leaving Harry looking extremely frightened, she sprinted out of the hospital wing straight to the headmaster's office.

"Lemon Drops!" She screamed frantically. The gargoyles swung open to reveal Professor Dumbledore seated at his desk, his half-mooned spectacles perched at the end of his nose. He glanced up to see whom had entered and immediately rose.

"How is Mr. Potter?"

"Come quick! I think you need to see this! Something is very wrong…" Her eyes were wide and seemed to be a little red rimmed and wet.

Hearing the fear in her voice, Dumbledore raced past her, quite quickly for a man his age. Madame Pomphrey followed close behind all the way to the hospital wing. Upon entering Dumbledore noticed Harry, quite pale, lying with his eyes closed in the first bed.

"Harry look at me…" Harry slowly sat up and opened his eyes. All that Harry could see was blackness flecked with bits of green. Dumbledore gasped at the sight of Harry's milky eyes.

"Harry I have heard accounts of what transpired during Professor Snape's potions class but if you are feeling alright I would like to hear your account of what happened."

"I really don't remember too much. All that I do remember was working on a potion with Draco Malfoy and Professor Snape yelling at me for my potion. I think the cauldron was knocked over. I really don't know." Harry clutched his head, as pain seared through out his skull. Even trying to remember what had happened hurt his head.

"I can't see anything. Please tell me why I can't see a thing."

"I am afraid I can not answer that. We are unsure of what really transpired during the class. There are too many stories for us to piece together at this moment. We are going to try our hardest to get you vision back. However, as of right now we need to be patient…I am so sorry." Madame Pomphrey rested her hand gently upon Harry's shoulder.

Harry felt as in life couldn't get any worse. First, it was everything he had endured at the Dursley's and now this. Tears burned the back of his eyes and he lay back against the pillow curling his body up beneath the blanket. Harry could hear whispers between Dumbledore and Madame Pomphrey. He covered his ears as if to drown out every sound around him.

"I will send for Mr. Weasley to come visit you." The head master turned with a swish of his robes and walked swiftly out of the hospital wing.

Numbness wove its way through Harry's body. Shock was slowly starting to set in. Harry Potter, The Boy Who Loved, was blind.

* * *

Draco sat on his bed staring into space. He seemed to be in as much shock as Harry.

_It was an accident! _Draco thought numbly. He had never meant for Harry to get physically hurt. He had just meant for him to get in trouble with Snape. What had happened was even beyond was he would normally do to someone. Well…Pansy excluded. The anger and cruelty her inflicted on people was mainly an act. Nobody was ever physically hurt.

"Hey mate! You alright?" Blaise said staring at his friend from the bed right across from him. Draco had been sitting there for hours. His eyes seemed unfocused they almost looked hurt.

Draco heard a bang on his door. Slamming open against the wall, Snape stormed in his eyes flashing with anger.

He grabbed Draco up from the bed by the scruff of his neck and pulled him eye level.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Snape sneered. "He is now blind Draco! Mr. Zabini! OUT NOW!"

Blaise grabbed his books and sauntered out of the room unfazed.

Draco looked at Snape steely eyed. To show fear was to be weak. Draco knew he hid his fear well. For he grew up hiding it from people he grew up with. Professor Snape, his parents, the Dark Lord, and just about everyone he ever encountered. He knew what his life had in store for him; so fear was an unwavering constant in his life.

"Do you realize what you have done? Do you realize the consequences of your actions? Apparently not Draco! Had you known, none of this would have happened."

"Maybe the dark Lord can work this to his advantage…" Draco stated.

"He better be able to or it will be your ass!" Shoving Draco back against the bed, Snape stormed out of the room with his cape billowing and his arm giving off a painful burning sensation.

Draco let out a sigh of relief. What a mess his life had become. He knew what he had to do…

He left his room with a mission in mind. He hurried through the halls headed for the hospital wing. He kept an eye out for people to not be seen. He slowly pushed the door open and slid inside. He watched Madame Pomphrey tending to Harry. The hospital wing was otherwise deserted. Draco watched he leave and he slowly made his way to the bed. Without saying a word he sat down and watched Harry sleep. As he watched Harry felt that familiar wave of unfamiliar feelings. It felt like a wave of sympathy and hurt filling his very heart and soul. It was too much! He shoved the chair back against the wall as he ran out a voice calling behind him asking who was there. He rounded the corner and leaned against the wall. The sight of harry in that state was beyond words. He sighed.

He knew he had to go the transfiguration classroom for his next class but again he had an unwavering sense of fear clawing away at his belly.

Ron sat numbly in his Transfiguration class. Looks of sadness were spread throughout the classroom. The news of Harry's accident and condition had spread like wildfire. Some girls had tears in their eyes while others talked amongst themselves about what had happened. Some had seen the accident but many had only heard about it from the rumors. Professor McGonagall let everyone do what he or she had wanted. Nobody, including herself, was in his or her right mind to pay attention or even try a spell.

* * *

Resting his head in his arms Ron sighed. He felt someone take Harry's seat beside him and as he glanced up his eyes instantly hardened.

"What in the bloody hell do you want?" He asked Hermione bitterly.

Whispering softly, Hermione asked, "How is he doing?"

"Gee Hermione I don't know. My best friend in the world, the man who fought to save us time and time again, is lying in a hospital bed blind. Think about that and tell me how you think he is! You come over here and ask that yet where were you all summer? Huh? Snog with Blaise much?" Ron spat out his face almost as red as his hair. Yet his voice rarely rose above a whisper.

Hermione's eyes widen as she tried to speak but the words would not come.

"Exactly Hermione! Now go back to your precious boyfriend and wait for the petty rumors along with everyone else!" Ron rested his head back onto his arms, as she was not even there.

Tears rolling down her cheeks, she shoved away from the table and went to the empty table in the back of the room. Ron wondered where that low life Draco was hiding. It was smart of him to hide for the second Ron saw him nothing or nobody could stop him from hurting Draco as much as humanly possible. No, he would not kill him but he would make sure he was on the brink of death. Suddenly, as if on cue, the classroom door banged open and in walked Draco. Ron's was strewn across the floor and his hands were around Draco's neck before anyone could blink.

A/N: Here is the long awaited Chapter 5 of Blind and Beaten. Thank you for everyone's patience with me. Now please read and please please review. I am here to stay now and I am planning on posting my chapters a lot more often but I really need some more reviews. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of these characters! They belong to J.K. Rowling. I wish I had the imagination of that wonderful woman!

A/N: This story now has an awesome and amazing new co-author. Lilsteves is now my co-author. I owe her a lot because without her I was tempted to give up on this story! So thank you sweetie!!

Summary: Harry endures hell during his summer before seventh year. After being brutally abused by his uncle over the summer, he returns to school a changed man. Then a potion suddenly goes wrong and Harry is blinded. Harry's life is turned to a living hell. Who will be the one to save Harry from what's to come? (Hermione Blaise Mainly Harry/Draco Slash: rated for upcoming chapters. Summary is updated and slightly changed so all are aware)

Recap: Tears rolling down her cheeks, she shoved away from the table and went to the empty table in the back of the room. Ron wondered where that low life Draco was hiding. It was smart of him to hide for the second Ron saw him nothing or nobody could stop him from hurting Draco as much as humanly possible. No, he would not kill him but he would make sure he was on the brink of death. Suddenly, as if on cue, the classroom door banged open and in walked Draco. Ron's chair was thrown across the floor and his hands were around Draco's neck before anyone could blink.

Chapter 6:

Ron's eyes lit up with fury as he slowly choked the life out the most wretched man to ever walk the planet. He could feel people struggling to drag him away. Finally, after seeing Draco's eyes bulging out of their sockets and his skin start to turn blue, he released him.

"You are a son of a bitch, Malfoy!"

"Mr. Weasley! You go to the headmaster's office this instance!" Shock mixed with fear was etched across the elderly professor's face. Never had she seen a student release their anger with such fury.

Professor McGonagall quickly ran to where Draco was sitting against the wall. He was breathing in gasps and dark purple finger shaped bruises were already forming around his neck. She leaned down to help and was hastily pushed away.

"I don't need your help! Leave me alone!" He hissed. Tears welled up in his eyes but only she saw them. Her eyes filled with pity. Everyone else was backed away in fear. Draco felt utterly humiliated having been attacked by a _Weasley_.

Jumping up from the dusty floor, he brushed himself off before running from the classroom. Instead of going to Professor Dumbledore's office he decided to head back to the hospital wing. It was as if an invisible force was drawing him back to Harry. Maybe it was guilt over all the hurt he was causing the people around him. Maybe it was pity or maybe it was something else entirely.

Draco walked towards the hospital wing gradually. Hoping he would not run into anyone along the way he quickened his pace. As he rounded the corner of the Hospital wing hallway a body slammed hard into his sending him to the floor.

"Son of a- oh it's you!" He snarled glancing up at the pug-faced Pansy.

"What the bloody hell are you doing down here?" He said again brushing dust from his trousers.

"I had a bloody…what happened to you Draco?" She latched onto him as if he was dying. Tears were pouring down her pug-like face.

"Get your bloody arse away from me!" Draco felt his stomach turn as she touched him.

"Merlin Draco! I have constantly been here for you and you always treat me like dirt! One day you will be my husband and there is nothing you can do about it!" Pansy screeched which only caused Draco to roll his eyes. She had been saying it since first year.

Pansy rushed away in a flurry of dirty blonde hair and tears.

Sighing in relief Draco leaned back against the stone wall. Luckily Pansy had not figured out the real reason for Draco's visit to the hospital wing otherwise it would take only a matter of hours before the entire school knew.

Draco again slunk inside the hospital wing and scanned the area to make sure nobody was around. He walked gradually over to Harry's bed as to not alert anyone he was there. As he slid into the seat he heard a voice speak slowly.

"Hello?" Harry's voice was hushed and full of pain. His body was tensed up and he seemed to get quite jumpy as he sensed someone near him.

Draco rested his palm over Harry's hand.

"Shhh…" Draco whispered his voice too quiet to be distinguishable.

Harry relaxed at once; the gentle sound of the whisper soothed him. It didn't seem to matter that he didn't know who was beside him. All that mattered was the gentle hand and soft voice. Even though Draco was only whispering, Harry could hear him clear as day. It seemed that all his senses had doubled to make up for his lack of sight.

Draco sat for some time just sitting there watching Harry. Not long after Draco had sat down harry had fallen asleep. He was watching Harry so intently that he had not heard Professor Dumbledore clearing his throat behind him.

Pulling his hand away, he jumped up nearly knocking the chair to the floor.

"Mr. Malfoy, follow me outside please.", Dumbledore beckoned with a wave of his hand. Draco stared at Dumbledore with a look of defiance but followed him.

Once they were standing outside the hospital wing doors Dumbledore began to speak.

"Today has been an interesting day to say the very least…" Dumbledore ran his fingers over his beard in thought.

"I guess so…" Draco muttered staring at his shoes. He didn't want to talk about today. He just wanted to be left on his own.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Dumbledore already knew what happened. It was a well known fact that nothing seemed to get past the old professor.

"It was an accident. Anyone will tell you that!" Draco looked extremely defensive.

"Interesting. Last time I made the Draught of Peace, I don't recall adding in any Jobberknoll feathers. Although it did blow up nevertheless…" Dumbledore mumbled his voice trailing off.

"Maybe I shouldn't have added any lemon drops…"

Draco rolled his eyes. Only a fool like Dumbledore would add candy to a potion as complex as the Drought of Peace. Then he realized what ingredient Dumbledore had said was added to his and Potter's potion. His eyes widened.

"Jobberknoll feathers?! I didn't put in Jobberknoll feathers! I just put in a little extra Hellbore!"Draco sputtered.

He looked up at Dumbledore through his eyelashes prepared for whatever the explosion was going to be.

Dumbledore sighed. Punishing students was not his favorite part of the job. But to find a punishment fitting this crime would be difficult. After a few moments of Draco silently 

squirming and preparing for the worst punishment imaginable, Dumbledore finally decided on an appropriate punishment

"Once Mr. Potter is out of the hospital I will arrange for the both of you to share a room. You will now be taking care of Mr. Potter, attending to whatever he needs or wants. That is until we have figured out how to reverse whatever has caused his blindness. Of course are also banned from the Quidditch team. You will no longer have the time I'm afraid."

Draco's eye's snapped up to meet Dumbledore's at that last statement. Banned from Quidditch! To tend to Potter's every blasted whim! There was no decency left in the world. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as if he knew what Draco was thinking.

"You better hurry back to your dorm now Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Potter is being released from the infirmary tomorrow. It's best you get a good night's sleep tonight." As Dumbledore merrily left the cursing Draco Malfoy alone in front of the infirmary doors, he thought to himself that maybe sometimes punishing students wasn't quite so bad.

When Draco got back to the Slytherin dorms half an hour later he arrived to find his only true friend, Blaise Zabini, nursing a gruesome black eye.

Giving Blaise a knowing glance he grinned and asked, "So the Mudblood hit you?" Blaise looked at him funny. Draco stepped closer to inspect the currently swelling eye. "Yeah, that looks like Granger's work."

Blaise looked at him in suspicion. "And you would know how?"

"She got me back in third year with that left hook. Don't expect the swelling to go down for a while. Unless you got a healing potion handy that is!"

Draco went back to rummaging through his trunk for his sleeping clothes.

After a moment the silence was broken with, "So, are you going to tell me what she hit you for?"

"She caught me with another girl..."

Draco spun around quickly. "Who? The one in Ravenclaw?"

"No the 6th year in Slytherin" Blaise shrugged.

"Warned you…"

"I can't help it if the girls can't keep their hands off me!"

"Yeah because you're such a stud!" Draco said sarcastically.

Blaise gave him a mock offended look. "I'll have you know, I've been told I have a very good looking arse!"

"I haven't noticed thank you very much." Draco looked grossed out. "I would prefer if you not mention how good your arse looks to me."

"Don't you think I haven't caught you staring at Potter's arse." Blaise teased. "You can't hide your homosexuality from me Drakey."

"Sod off!" Draco spun on him. "Shut your bloody mouth!"

"Uh oh! Thou doth protest too much!" Blaise's smile was currently turned full strength. "Drakey-poo's got a crush on the boy wonder!"

"Would you like a matching black eye? Draco raised his fist in rage. Why did Blaise have to know him so well?

Blaise's smile turned into a cheeky grin. "Resorting to physical violence with me Draco? Isn't that usually reserved for precious Potter? I know you'd like any excuse to put your hands on him!"

Blaise's riotous laughter from the dorms disturbed Nearly Headless Nick who was on his way for tea with the Bloody Baron.

Quiet sobbing could be heard in another part of the castle. Hermione Granger was currently ensconced in a quiet corner of the Gryffindor common room crying her eyes out over the betrayal of the person she had forsaken her friends for. If only she hadn't discarded her friends so easily for the shallow love of a boy who only loved her once she changed her clothes and everything that made her an individual.

"So he's finally dropped you, has he?" Ron asked briskly. "I guess now you know who your real friends are."

Hermione raised her tear brimmed eyes to meet Ron's. "Ron please…not now. I know you hate me but please. Just let me be!" Hermione let her head fall back into her hands. What a fool she was. Now she was all alone.

Ron's attitude softened a little at those words. "You aren't the only one feeling abandoned right now Hermione. What happened?"

Sensing Ron's softer tone she listed her head again. "He was cheating on me. Go figure. I was a fool Ron..."

"I'll say..." Seeing her face start to change Ron quickly backtracked, "Are you…um...I mean- Are you ok?"

"Do I look okay?" Hermione spat out bitterly. "I don't even know why you are even talking to me. The way things have been I thought you would never talk to me again."

Ron looked affronted, "If I recall I wasn't the one- Look Hermione I don't want to fight again ok? You were the one who abandoned me-us. Me and Harry. You abandoned Harry. And me. Both of us." Ron fumbled embarrassingly.

"I never meant to hurt you Ron. I'm sorry..." She whispered softly.

Ron slowly approached Hermione and sat down next to her staring awkwardly ahead. "You know what I don't get? I don't understand why anyone would want to cheat on you. Before this year you were so...so perfect."

Hermione stared at him, tears falling harder. Only this time the tears were not tears of sadness. Never had Ron or anyone said anything so sweet to her.

"Thank you..." She whispered and leaned into him kissing his cheek softly.

Ron's eyes grew wider as her lips approached his cheek. Their eyes met as Hermione's head retreated back to its natural position. "Hermione I..."

"Ron I..." She said at the same time.

Ron shifted a little closer to Hermione. As their eyes held, he thought that he had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life.

As their lips met in their first sweet kiss they both sighed in happiness at how much this finally felt like home. Tomorrow would come and they still had much to sort out and forgive, but they knew everything would turn out ok because they finally had what their hearts had secretly reached out for.

Please review! We don't have many and we could really use the feedback. We really want to know what our readers think of this story. Especially this chapter being that this is the first co-authored chapter! Thanks! -lilsteves/myangelofdarkness1-


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of these characters! They belong to J.K. Rowling. I wish I had the imagination of that wonderful woman!

A/N: This story now has an awesome and amazing new co-author. Lilsteves is now my co-author. I owe her a lot because without her I was tempted to give up on this story! So thank you sweetie!!

Summary: Harry endures hell during his summer before seventh year. After being brutally abused by his uncle over the summer, he returns to school a changed man. Then a potion suddenly goes wrong and Harry is blinded. Harry's life is turned to a living hell. Who will be the one to save Harry from what's to come? (Hermione Blaise Ron Mainly Harry/Draco Slash: rated for upcoming chapters. Summary is updated and slightly changed so all are aware)

Recap: As their lips met in their first sweet kiss they both sighed in happiness at how much this finally felt like home. Tomorrow would come and they still had much to sort out and forgive, but they knew everything would turn out ok because they finally had what their hearts had secretly reached out for.

* * *

Chapter 7:

The next day in the infirmary, Harry was sitting propped up on a pillow. He was still a little weak and disoriented from the after effects of whatever it was that had made him blind. Today seemed to be a better day though. He was not nearly as groggy but his eyes were still burning a bit and sore. The salve Madam Pomphrey had applied to his eyes had only soothed them a little bit. Madame Pomphrey had told Harry this morning that he was to be released from the infirmary after lunch today. Even though usually he couldn't wait to be let out of his bed, he was having mixed emotions about leaving this time. How was he supposed to cope with being blind? How was he going to get accustomed to his newest handicap?

As if appearing to answer his questions, Professor Dumbledore walked into the hospital wing rather noisily as if to alert Harry to his arrival. "Harry, my boy. I'm so glad to see you up and alert!" said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling madly. "I have some news on your residence as of lunch today!"

"So am I still staying in my usual room? I miss my bed!" Harry said rather softly. His head still ached a bit. Actually it seemed to him that his whole body ached. Professor Dumbledore's eyes softened at Harry's helpless expression.

"My dear boy, as of right now the best place for you to be staying is in the current Head boy and girls' rooms. I assure you that the beds are most pleasant as I took it upon myself to test the mattresses." Dumbledore paused for a moment as if bracing himself for the reaction of this next statement. "I believe Mr. Malfoy has volunteered to accompany you. Lemon drop?"

Harry's jaw dropped in astonishment. Malfoy? Volunteering to help him? "Please tell me you are joking! He caused this! I can't possibly share a room with that bloody arse- I mean him!" Harry sank back against the pillow. As if his life couldn't get any worse.

Retracting the bag of lemon drops, Dumbledore intended to plop a lemon drop straight into his mouth, but missed completely and it tumbled into his beard. "I'm sure Mr. Malfoy will be quite hospitable." as Dumbledore's finger's seemingly of their own accord started fishing through his beard he added "Feel free to ask Mr. Malfoy for anything you need or desire as while he is staying with you, his purpose is to make you as comfortable as possible."

"Isn't there anyone who could else who could help me? Like Ron maybe?" Harry felt a twinge in his stomach as he thought of how close had to be to Malfoy. Harry couldn't stand him, yet what he felt when he was around his enemy scared Harry to death. To be around him 24/7? Harry wasn't sure he would be able to handle it.

"I'm afraid Mr. Weasley, regrettably, is ill suited for the responsibility of being in charge of another human life." Dumbledore stroked his beard as if in deep thought. "It would also be a shame to take two players out of the same Quidditch team. I quite enjoy watching a well matched game of Quidditch..."

"Forgive me Professor but what makes Malfoy so prepared to take care of me? I can't help but question this. You are allowing the person who blinded me to take care of me! I don't understand." Harry struggled to understand. Too much had happened in so little time.

"Mr. Malfoy has matured much over the past year." Dumbledore gazed over his spectacles at Harry, his twinkle somewhat diminished. "This would be a good chance for you two to overcome petty rivalries and reach a truce." His eyes began to sparkle with a mischievous quality. "You would be surprised how much you and Mr. Malfoy have in common these days."

'Like what?' Harry thought. It was becoming quite apparent that no matter what Harry said, the decision to have Malfoy as his caretaker was set in stone. "Do I still get to leave here after lunch? Will Malfoy be taking me to the rooms?" Harry tried his hardest to sound like he was okay with all of this but he knew he wouldn't be.

"Madame Pomphrey will be releasing you from her care promptly after lunch and as soon as Mr. Malfoy arrives to accompany to your new rooms. I believe you will find them quite sufficient." The Headmaster's hand finally found the stray lemon drop in his beard and with a flourish he popped it into his mouth. "I will be off then my boy. Oh before I forget; the password to the prefect's bathroom is winter fresh." With that last word and a wink, Professor Dumbledore was out the door of the infirmary, leaving Harry to brood over the fact that he was going to spend an unknown amount of time with Draco Malfoy as company.

"Ron I really don't think this is a good idea. Can't it wait until Harry is feeling better?" Hermione Granger was currently being dragged down the hall to the Infirmary by a very excited Ron Weasley.

"Come on Hermione, the bloke is blind not ill.", said Ron with a roll of his eyes. Hermione stopped in her tracks causing Ron to look back in concern.

"I don't think he is going to want to see me." Hermione's face crumpled. Who would still want to be her friend after how she had acted? She couldn't understand how Ron could have accepted her apology so quickly. Hermione had never really noticed that Ron was madly in love with her. He had been so since 1st year. She had always been so busy studying and helping Ron save the world that she never had time to notice things like that. Now that she thought about it though, she couldn't believe she hadn't seen it before. Ron was always jealous when any guy even looked at her the wrong way. He had punched Colin Creevey's lights out when Colin had started taking 'an indecent amount of pictures' of her. For being the smartest witch of the age, she could be thick sometimes.

Ron noticed that Hermione was near tears. "Hermione, why wouldn't he want to see you? He needs as many friends as he can get right now..."

"I was so horrible to him Ron. I abandoned both of you. How could you let me back into your life so easily?"

"It's simple...all I needed was a true apology and for you to come back to us. That's all that mattered to me. Well that and the fact that you are not with Blaise anymore." Ron answered matter-of-factly.

Hermione scoffed. "Blaise Zambini can rot in hell. I told him so after I punched him." With a flip of her hair, Hermione continued walking, this time taking her steps with reinforced confidence that Harry would forgive her.

"That's my girl!" Ron said smiling a bit. He always loved when Hermione took a crack at a Slytherin. It was quite hilarious to watch her nearly knock out Malfoy back in third year. He nearly laughed out loud at the old memory.

Hermione had halted in trepidation right outside the infirmary doors. "Are you sure Harry will forgive me?"

"I am pretty sure. Let me talk to him first though alright?" Ron took her by the hand and led her inside and over to where Harry was quietly resting. "Harry?" Ron announced his presence to Harry.

"What is it Ron?" Harry was busy counting down the minutes until he was being condemned to share a room with Malfoy.

We came to pay you a visit before you leave here. Are you up to seeing us?" Ron took the seat beside Harry's bed and turned to see Hermione still standing at least ten feet away. He quietly waved her over.

Harry sighed. "I guess I should pack in as much time with you as humanely possible before being carted away to my doom." Just then Harry sensed someone else's footsteps quietly approaching. "Who is this Ron?"

"Um...Hermione is with me. She really wanted to see you. What do you mean carted away to your doom? How can being with us in Gryffindor be condemning you to your doom?"

"Hermione?" Harry's expression turned to one of hurt and disbelief. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be with Zambini right now laughing over my current incapacitation." Hermione stood next to Ron not sure of what to say. There was so much she had wanted to say the first time she saw him but now that she was here in front of him she just didn't know exactly what to say.

She flushed angrily. "Zabini is history. He's currently sporting a nasty black eye though. I would never laugh at you Harry...Never! I thought you knew me better than that. I am not that cruel." Harry sat up a little straighter, eyes staring at where he heard Hermione's voice coming from.

"Oh really, Hermione? You would never laugh at me? Don't pretend I don't know that you went traipsing around, laughing at all of Zambini's Potter jokes..." Harry's voice faded out, remembering what else Hermione had said. His eyes lit up. "You punched that git? Seriously?" His eyes lit up like Christmas had come early. "You've got a brutal left hook, Herm." Hermione felt Ron's hand take hers. She knew he was angry so she decided not to let the mean things he said get to her. "His eye will be black for a few weeks I reckon. I found a decent spell for that." Hermione finally let a smile settle on her face. It was nice to be back with her "boys".

"So what's this about being condemned to your doom Harry?" Ron cut in. Harry wiped a tear of laughter from his unseeing eye.

"If you had done nothing else, Herm, I would forgive you just for punching that git in the face." This time, instead of being preoccupied with Hermione's presence, Harry blatantly ignored Ron's question. Ron shrugged at Hermione noticing how Harry had ignored his question.

"So when are they springing you?" Ron pulled Hermione down into the second chair beside him. Harry drooped back into his bed. "After lunch today." he mumbled.

Ron was getting more and more confused by the way Harry was acting. "Are you going to tell me what going on Harry? You ignored my question and when I asked about you getting out of here your voice completely changed. What's up mate?"

"Yeah, Harry. There is something you're not telling us." Hermione added. Harry sighed, mentally preparing himself for Ron's reaction when he told him the news. "Dumbledore is making Malfoy take care of me until I get my sight back."

"What?!" Ron jumped out of his seat. "What the hell. Has Dumbledore gone bloody mad?" Hermione just sat in the chair her jaw dropped in shock.

"Apparently he thinks it will be a good opportunity to 'build bridges'." If possible, Harry sank even further into the bed sheets. Talking about it made it even that much more real.

"Building bridges." Mumbled Ron in disbelief. "Malfoy could have killed you! He wants to put you in a room with someone who blinded you? I don't get him. Dumbledore is definitely off his rocker..." Ron grumbled. Dumbledore putting Harry and Malfoy in a room was asking for chaos and destruction. Ron knew that sooner rather than later all hell would break loose.

"Don't ask me to explain Dumbledore's logic, Ron. I don't understand it myself." Harry perked up a little at what he just remembered. "He gave me the Head boy's room! And the password to the Prefect's bathroom! Maybe that was Dumbledore's way of apologizing."

"I hear the prefect's bathroom is pretty nice!" Hermione finally said. She had been silent throughout Ron's whole rant. Dumbledore never did anything without having a perfectly reasonable explanation for it. He may be loony but he wasn't stupid.

"Oh great! Dumbledore tells you that Malfoy is going to be running you into walls for Merlin knows how long, but he gave you the password to a bloody bathroom so that makes it all better!" Ron was so deep into his rant; he got up and started pacing and mumbling to himself. All Hermione and Harry could hear were little snippets that included the word "Malfoy" and "bloody hell" and "lemon drops getting to the old codger's head".

Rolling her eyes at Ron, Hermione looked down at Harry and told him what she had been thinking. "You know Dumbledore would never intentionally put you in harm's way. He may not be all there but he isn't stupid. Harry, he has always been there for you and has always protected you. Do you really think Dumbledore would do this without good reason?" Hermione was thinking in logical mode again. It had been awhile since she was able to be the brains of anything.

Harry was glad to have Hermione back on their side. He could always rely on her to make them see reason. "I guess I should just resign myself to Malfoy's presence then." Ron stopped at those words. "You can't be serious Harry! This is bloody MALFOY we're talking about here! He can't be trusted! I don't believe this. My own girlfriend..."

Hermione shot around. "Girlfriend?", Came out of her mouth at the same time as Harry's.

* * *

Please review! We don't have many and we could really use the feedback. We really want to know what our readers think of this story. Especially this chapter being that this is the second co-authored chapter! Thanks! -lilsteves/myangelofdarkness1-


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of these characters! They belong to J.K. Rowling. I wish I had the imagination of that wonderful woman!

* * *

Summary: We are done writing the summary here due to the fact that it is all previous chapters and we feel it just gets old to see the summary repeated over and over. Instead we will start responding to our reviewers!

Adela NightMoon: Thank you again for the correct spelling of POMFREY.

KemoWitch92: We are hoping to have the Harry/Draco conversation in chapter 9. So stay tuned!

AnArtsistsTouch: We are very glad to know that you are enjoying this story. Its nice to know we have some fans out there who find this story to be 'a breath of fresh air'. Thank you again and we hope you keep reading and reviewing!

* * *

Recap: Hermione shot around. "Girlfriend?", Came out of her mouth at the same time as Harry's.

Chapter 8:

"Erm...Uh…That is…" Ron was blushing right up to the tips of his ears. "Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione held back for a moment. She didn't want to seem too eager. She shrugged. "I dunno..." She looked at him very seriously for a moment before jumping into his arms.

"Of course..." She whispered.

Harry was hearing this going on between his two best friends and felt a twinge of something unpleasant in his gut. He wished he could have someone for himself.

Over Hermione's shoulder Ron could see the sadness etched across Harry's face. He gently pushed Hermione back nodding towards Harry. She looked over her shoulder at Harry and instantly felt sad for him.

"You know we are still here for you Harry." said Hermione softly.

"Yeah mate, nothing's going to change." Ron added. Harry looked away. 'Yeah right' he thought bitterly. He was blind. That meant no more Quidditch. It also meant way too much Draco Malfoy. So how would things ever be the same?

"I know that you guys will still be there for me, but everything else is different. Nothing will ever be the same. How can it be?"

"You'll see mate. I bet Dumbledore is going to figure out how to fix your eyes and pretty soon you will be back on your feet, walloping Malfoy at Quidditch as usual."

"I doubt it." Harry grumbled. "Don't you guys have class or something?" Suddenly all he wanted was to be alone to wallow in self pity.

"Harry-" Hermione started, but just then they heard the loud bang of the infirmary doors and the harsh voice of the one person Harry didn't want to be around him at the moment.

"Speak of the devil." muttered Ron.

Draco saw Granger and Weasley and suddenly his sneer turned into a look of pure hatred. He wanted to wrap his hands around the Weasel's neck and choke the life out of him. And that Mud-blood Granger? Well she could rot in hell for all he cared.

Ron and Hermione took this as their cue to leave as quickly as possible. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her past Malfoy while shouting a quick goodbye to Harry.

Ron couldn't resist leaving without a little jab in Malfoy's direction though. "Don't worry too much about being blind Harry. There wouldn't have been much to see for a while anyways." Then he gave a pointed look at Malfoy and made a break for the door, dragging Hermione along beside him, before Malfoy could come up with a sufficient retaliation.

Being deprived of a chance to snipe at Weasel, Draco directed his rage towards Harry. "That's right, Potter. Don't worry too much about being blind. I mean after all, you didn't use your eyes when you had them. No big loss."

Harry clenched his fists in the sheets feeling anger rise within him. "You aren't supposed to be here until after lunch Malfoy. Dumbledore said I had until then before I could leave here!"

"I go where and when I please Potter." Malfoy sniped. "It just happens that I have somewhere important to be soon. Why? Did you have something better to do?" He added with a sneer.

"Maybe it's good you're here now! If you had come after lunch I would probably have ended up losing it all over this bed!" Harry snapped back. He did not need this. Everything was hard enough as it was. He wished he could see so that he could just beat the living day lights out of Malfoy. Suddenly out of nowhere a thought popped into his head. Was Malfoy going to have to touch him?

Malfoy sighed in agitation. "Well we better get this over with Potter. You are getting in the way of my social life." Harry could hear Malfoy's steps coming closer to the bed.

Harry sat up in the bed and reached for the sunglasses Madame Pomfrey had given him for when he left the hospital wing. "How close are you? You better warn me before you even come close to this bloody bed!"

"Oh relax Potter." Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a bloody drama queen."

"Don't call me a drama queen! Anyways, what do you expect? Last time you were anywhere near me I lost my eyesight!" Harry felt a bit of fear welling up in his belly.

Malfoy stopped a foot from Potter's bed. This was an area he was still feeling some undesirable guilt in. "Well, Potter, maybe if you knew anything about potions, you would know that there was no 

way I could have made you blind with a few extra pinches of Hellbore. I wouldn't expect you to know that though. Tell me Potter; when was the last time you made a successful potion?" There was no reason to inform Potter of the extra ingredient he had accidentally thrown into the cauldron.

"I happen to do just fine in potions...I made successful ones last year. But seeing as this was the first potion of the year! -I want to know something Malfoy. Why did you volunteer to help me? Feeling a little guilty?" Harry spat out the last line with a rather large amount of bitterness.

Malfoy felt uncontrollable rage bubbling up from deep within him. Potter knew nothing of guilt. "Volunteer, Potter?" he spit out volunteer as if it was a nasty word. "Whoever told you that? I'm being forced into taking care of you like a bloody newborn until you're cured. Who would volunteer to be around you?"

'Dumbledore lied to me!' Harry thought his insides boiling.

Malfoy closed the distance between him and Potter's bed with a sigh. "Come on, Potter. Let's just get this over with." he said resignedly.

"Fine..." Harry swung around the bed to place his feet on the floor but as he swung he felt his feet connect with Malfoy. Hard.

"Ouch Potter! Watch where you're going!" Malfoy said hopping from foot to foot, "Oh wait, that's right. You can't, can you?" he added with a smirk.

"Sorry!" Harry wasn't the least bit sorry. It was the least that Malfoy deserved. "Well are you going to help me? As much as it disgusts me we may actually need to touch!"

Malfoy looked at Harry like he had a contagious disease. He grabbed Potter roughly by the wrist and placed Potter's hand on his own shoulder. The hand on his shoulder gave Malfoy an unpleasant tingle in his stomach. "Come on, Potter. I do have somewhere to be."

The sudden contact made Harry jump. It sent an unfamiliar yet oh so pleasant jolt up his spine. "Not so bloody rough!" Harry grumbled.

"Don't be a nelly Potter. What is it, can't take it a little rough?"

Harry blushed. "Sod off you bloody prat. Just get me to the room and don't run me into anything! I want to keep my body parts." Harry used the hand that wasn't on Malfoy's shoulder to search for his wand on the bureau.

Malfoy nicked Harry's wand off the bureau and thrust it towards his chest. "Come on, Potter. I don't have time to watch you fumble everywhere. Take a hold of my arm so we can get a bloody move on."

Harry's insides continued to boil. He gripped harder to Malfoy, ignoring the butterflies beginning to play tag in his belly, and sighed. "I'm ready now."He gritted his teeth. This was going to be a long trip to his new room.

Malfoy smirked. He had promised himself before he came in here that he wouldn't take advantage of Potter's situation. But it was harder to resist than anticipated. When they reached the open door of the infirmary, Malfoy 'accidentally' jammed Potter's shoulder in to the frame.

Harry swore. "Ouch Malfoy. I told you to watch where you are bloody going. You think this so funny don't you?" Harry slowed down and took his time with each step. "I'm tired so I need to take my time..." 'Two can play this game!' Harry thought.

"Damn it Potter! I need to be somewhere!" Malfoy scowled. Potter always knew what button to push. Then again, he did too. "If you don't get a move on, I'm leaving you here to find the way back to the infirmary by yourself!"

Harry quickened his pace only a little bit and walked silently along ignoring Malfoy as much as he could. About half way to the rooms Harry felt a wave of dizziness come over him and he swayed leaning hard against Malfoy. He hadn't been out of bed much and hadn't walked any great distance while in the hospital wing.

"Watch it, Potter." This sudden closeness was giving Malfoy some unfamiliar and entirely unwelcome feelings. He swung around about to tell Potter off when he saw the other boy struggling to remain standing. "You're going to make me carry you aren't you?"

Harry nodded slowly. As much as he really hated Malfoy for what he did to him, he really needed him. "I don't feel right. No joke."I haven't been out of bed much since this happened..." Harry grumbled hating to sound so vulnerable to Malfoy

Malfoy felt like screaming in frustration. It was completely undignified for a Malfoy to carry someone. "Of course precious Potty would want to get carried everywhere. You're so pathetic. Why would I stoop myself down so low as to carry you anywhere Potter?"

Malfoy felt guilty right after he had said that. He was the one who put Potter in this state after all. He supposed he owed it to Potter to carry him, as much as it disgusted him to do it.

"Just get me there please! I want to get there and lie down." Harry lowered his head and his glasses fell to the floor. Harry let go of Malfoy and lowered himself to the ground feeling across the cold stone for his sunglasses. Never had Malfoy seen Potter look so helpless. He bent down to retrieve the sunglasses for Potter. Right at that moment, they both looked up and Draco saw Harry's eyes.

Harry felt Malfoy lowering to the ground with him and as he looked up he sensed that Malfoy was staring at him. His eyes were open as if trying to look at Malfoy. Harry closed them again as the burning sensation returned. "What?" He then realized that Malfoy had seen his eyes. He knew them to 

be milky white with flecks of his natural emerald eye color. Harry rubbed his eyes furiously trying to stop the burning.

Malfoy paused, stunned into silence. Then he finally decided to ignore it. "Nothing, Potter. Here are your glasses." Without another word, he stood back up and looped Harry's arm over his shoulder, bracing Harry's body against his with his hand.

Harry shoved the glasses back on his face and suddenly felt his body clasped tightly against Malfoy's. He felt the heat of Malfoy's body and felt his cheeks start to turn red. He again felt that familiar tingle go up his body. Suddenly from across the hall he heard a voice sounding distinctly like nails on a chalk board. The voice belonged to none other than Pansy Parkinson.

"Draco!" The sound of Pansy's voice made Draco wince. He was not currently in a position that any Malfoy should be caught dead in. Pansy, like any decent Slytherin, took in Draco's compromising position and filed it away for later use. "Draco, honey, you're late for our date tonight." Pansy's eyes fluttered in a way that she thought of as charming, but really just made her look like a retarded hippo to Draco.

"What date Parkinson? I told you to stay away from me." He gritted his teeth.

"Didn't your dad tell you? He was supposed to let..." Suddenly it dawned on her that in fact his father had never told him and a pout settled on her face. She had thought maybe she would finally have him to herself.

'Stupid father and his stupid interferences.' Draco's father had seen his son's lack of interest in Pansy and had 'arranged' them to meet once a month in the hopes of sparking an interest in his son. Lucius Malfoy had, indeed, informed his son of this little get-together he had planned. That was precisely why Draco had been planning to sneak off with Blaise and hide from everyone until the day was over.

"Well I can see what your lack of interest in me is all about!" She said he watery eyes focused on Harry. "This is your fault, Potter!" she shrieked. "You and your blatant displays of seduction are tearing Draco's interest away from me!" This statement made Harry notice even more the compromising position they were in right now. On the other hand, Pansy's blatant disrespect for Draco and his status as a Malfoy sent Draco off into a rage.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?!" Harry pulled himself away from Draco and felt around until he rested his hand against the wall. It was better than continuing to be in that very compromising position.

Draco clenched and unclenched his fists. "Parkinson...I am warning you. You breathe so much as a word of this to anyone, including my father, and, so help me god, I will hex you into the next universe!" He got as much into Pansy's face as he could.

Pansy put on her sweet face again. "Oh no, Drakey. I wouldn't dream of going to your father with this. I wouldn't want to get you into trouble." Pansy's eyes glimmered maliciously.

Draco grabbed her roughly. "You really don't get it, do you?" He pulled out his wand and pointed the tip into her neck. "Do you really think I am joking?" Harry could hear the exchange between the two Slytherins and wished he could see what was happening. He could feel the chill all around him. Harry noticed the harsh coldness in Draco's voice.

Draco's voice was lowered to a threatening whisper. "If one word reaches my father about this, you will regret being alive. Every second, when you walk down the hallways, you will fear for your life. When you walk to lunch with that annoying herd of girls you call friends, you will be glancing around every corner in anxious anticipation." Here Draco's voice reached a deadly tone that only a Malfoy could accomplish. "If you breathe one word of this to my father or any of his associates, you will rue the day you were born."

Pansy's face turned from pink to ashen. A genuine look of fear was etched across her pug-like face. She backed away "O...okay. I won't say anything!" She gave one last piercing glare towards Harry before running off as fast as she could. Harry's mouth hung open in shock. Not even Harry had ever heard Malfoy's voice sound so deadly and evil. It sent chills throughout his body.

Malfoy straightened from his slightly hunched position with a satisfied smirk on his face. There was one thing being a Malfoy was good for at least. He glanced at Potter and his smirk widened at the look of fascinated horror etched on Potter's face. He went to grab Potter again. "Come on, Potter. Let's get to our room before anyone else sees us."

Good idea!" Harry latched onto Malfoy. Both were completely silent until they reached the head boy/girl room. Stopping at the portrait Harry said the password "Jobberknoll." Harry had no idea what it was nor had he ever heard the word before. But that was the password Dumbledore gave him.

Malfoy tensed at that word coming out of Potter's mouth. It was typical for the old man to make that a password to remind him of his mistake. Now there was no avoiding his thoughts about how he had crippled Dumbledore's precious golden boy.

The portrait swung open and Malfoy pulled Harry through the entryway leading to the common room. It was bedecked in both Slytherin and Gryffindor colors. A fire was roaring in the fireplace leaving the room nice and toasty warm. "Malfoy...I'd like to go to my room and rest for a bit."

Malfoy looked back and saw Potter swaying on his feet dangerously. He had let Potter go as they entered the room, figuring he'd be alright to walk on his own again. Judging by the pale, disoriented look on Potter's face, though, he could barely stay standing. Malfoy made a mad dash for Potter, catching just before he hit the floor in a dead faint.

* * *

A/N: Okay people we really need some reviews. There are a lot of hits for this story and we would really really love it to have some reviews with some feedback on how we are doing etc. We are trying to get to 50 reviews before we post Chapter 9! Thanks for reading our story1 We really appreciate it! –MyAngelofDarkness/Lilsteves.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: If we owned this story, we would NOT be writing fan fiction about our own story. We would both be living comfortably on an orchard somewhere in Europe, being served by cabbana boys. As we are not, at the moment, being served fruity beverages by scantily clad men, it would be safe to deduce that we do NOT own this story.

**Summary in earlier chapters!**

**Review Answers:**

_HarryxPotterx4ever__, __Dark-Light 92__,_ _goddessofloveandwar__, __SaturnMax__, __Mak Hertz__, and __Anwynd_: Thank you for your positive reviews! We appreciate it more than you know! It's great to know that we have so many people who enjoy our story.

_Queen Of Jokers_: Thank you for telling us that the story is awesome. But we are unsure of what you mean by "desperate"? We do not see anything wrong with asking for reviews. By doing this, we will know what people think and this way we know that people are enjoying it. We love and actually do much better by getting feedback. Reviews help keep us motivated to post chapters every two days as we have for the last four chapters. If you think that is wrong then that is your opinion. Lilsteves would like to comment, as the co-author and beta for Blind and Beaten, that you spelled desperate wrong. She would also like to say that if you are going to go around calling people desperate, then you should spell it correctly. She appreciates your opinion, but finds it hard to take seriously since you have 1: not written anything before and 2: composed this review with many spelling and grammatical errors.

_Nagini Potter_: While writing this it was hard not to feel sorry for Draco. His life is hard too as you will soon find out. Thank you for reading and we hope you review again! :)

_Bybytte_: Draco is cold but you will have see if it stays that way.

_Yuki of the Kamikaze_: I completely agree. The thanks should go to Lilsteves for the excellent and improved grammar in the story. :)

Recap: Malfoy looked back and saw Potter swaying on his feet dangerously. He had let Potter go as they entered the room, figuring he'd be alright to walk on his own again. Judging by the pale, disoriented look on Potter's face, though, he could barely stay standing. Malfoy made a mad dash for Potter, catching just before he hit the floor in a dead faint.

Author's NOTE: We are so excited to finally be putting out the good chapter. Finally, we're getting somewhere!! As this is the good chapter, we are setting our GOAL at 70 reviews before we put out the next chapter. Now, without further ado, we present 'the good chapter':

Hermione and Ron sat beside Harry, watching him sleep. They had been sitting there for the past hour or so and Harry had yet to wake up. Hermione held Ron's hand, looking sad and ready to cry. Nobody understood why Harry was so weak.

Dumbledore had talked to them and filled them in on how Harry had fainted once Malfoy had taken Harry to his new rooms. Madame Pomfrey had given Harry a potion to help him sleep for awhile. She hoped that being well rested would help keep Harry from having to stay in the hospital wing.

"I'm really worried for him, Ron. There could be something going on that none of the teachers know about."

Ron tightened his hold on Hermione's hand. "It's all going to be fine, Hermione. Harry was just overtired. I think Dumbledore and Pomfrey know what they're doing."

Hermione sighed. "I suppose we should go then. We have a test in Charms tomorrow. Besides, I read somewhere that if someone is being watched while they're sleeping, they don't get as fulfilling a rest." Ron rolled his eyes. Leave it to Hermione to go into textbook mode when she was upset.

"Yeah what can we do anyways except sit here and watch." Ron sounded almost bitter. He hated how it took all of this to bring the trio back together again. It hurt him to see Harry like this. Harry was Ron's hero, though only Hermione knew this. Harry had helped him too many times to count, and it was hard for Ron to be unable to help in return.

"Visiting hours are almost up!" Madame Pomfrey called to Ron and Hermione just as they were getting up to leave. Hermione leaned down and kissed Harry on his cheek.

We'll see you soon, Harry" she whispered softly into his ear. With one last look at their vulnerable friend, they turned around and left the infirmary.

Draco Malfoy was sitting outside of the infirmary wrapped in the invisibility cloak his father had given to him last Christmas. He was waiting for the Weasel and the mudblood to leave so that he could go in to see Potter. Despite himself, Malfoy was feeling a large amount of guilt towards what had happened. 'Maybe if I go in and see Potter, this awful feeling will go away.' he thought.

Slipping inside the infirmary, he walked along the farthest edge so as to not run into anything or make any noise. He sat in the chair nearest the bed and watched Harry sleep for a moment.

A defeated sigh escaped the Malfoy heir. This did not ease his guilt at all. If anything, seeing Potter laying there prone made him feel worse. Deep in thought, his hand reached out of its own accord to gently brush a lock of hair out of Harry's eyes. "I'm so sorry, Harry." he whispered brokenly.

Harry stirred before mumbling, "Who's there?" His voice was soft and full of sleep. He was feeling a little better now that he was more rested. The voice was so calming but he didn't hear what was said.

Malfoy jumped about a foot out of his chair at the sound of Harry's voice, he was so immersed in his thoughts. Without thinking, he replied. "No one."

Harry felt he could almost trust this person without even knowing him. "What are you doing here visiting me?"

"I-"In truth, now that Malfoy thought about it, he didn't know why he was here. Sure he felt guilty about what had happened, but he had done worse things and had felt no remorse about it. "I…I'm not exactly sure." Malfoy withdrew his hand from Potter's face. He hadn't even realized it was there in 

the first place. Malfoy blushed slightly. This was not like him at all. "I should go." He made a move to leave.

"No...Stay. It's nice to have a new person to talk to." Harry's eyes still burned severely."Do I know you?" Harry reached up to touch whoever was there but felt only air.

Draco leaned back from the reaching hand. He was nervous about being recognized. Draco sighed. It was the least he could do, he supposed, to stay and keep Potter company. Besides, the tone of Potter's voice made it seem like he genuinely did appreciate the new company. It was no surprise, considering the only things he had overheard the Weasel and mudblood saying were bad things about him. "I guess I could stay for a while." He agreed hesitantly. He relaxed a little more into the chair.

"What is your name...?" Harry noticed how soft and sensitive the voice seemed. It soothed him and helped him feel more relaxed than he had in a long time. Harry felt he could tell this person anything. Well, almost.

Malfoy hesitated. Draco was a very unique name. For all he knew, he was the only one in Britain with that name. He suddenly recalled being told about Potter's father. "James. My name is James."

"James?" Harry asked curiously. "That's my dad's name...well; it was my dad's name."Harry's voice became quite sad. "Both my mum and dad passed away when I was a baby."

Suddenly Draco realized that this new name could free him from the restrictions held on him for being a Malfoy. He could completely let go and be himself. Draco reacted to the sadness in Harry's (for he could call him that now) voice. "I'm sorry. But at least you have no memory of them. Sometimes I wish my parents had gone when I was too young to remember them."

"How can you say that? I wish I had memories of them! To be honest with you, I wish they were here. Now I have to stay with my aunt and uncle." Harry's voice quivered as he mentioned his uncle's name. "What is so bad about your family?" Harry was curious to hear about someone else's family. He couldn't imagine somebody's family being as bad as the one he was forced to live with. A family who believed magic was the most evil thing to ever cross their paths. A family who did unspeakable things.

This was always a subject Draco dreaded talking about. Most of the time, he tried his best to ignore the existence of his family. By the standards set upon him because of his last name, though, it was a difficult thing to do. "My mother...Well, my father..." Draco took a deep breath. He could never be eloquent while talking about his family. "My father is very judgmental. He expects things from me. Things I am not naturally inclined to do." Here, Draco hesitated once again. His mother was a sore subject. "My mother is not like most. She has no maternal instinct whatsoever. She lets my father do anything he wants concerning me." Draco sighed. That response was the best one he had for Harry.

"I have been through so much after being introduced to this world. Well, I assume everyone knows that. Everybody seems to know all about my life. Well the wizarding part of my life." Harry sighed. Sometimes he hated to be so well known. Sometimes he wished he was invisible. But since the prophecy was read Harry was one of the most important people in the wizarding world.

The Malfoy part of him was screaming scathing comments at the top of his lungs. But the Draco part of him was completely relating to what Harry was saying. Draco's voice got sad when he thought about how Harry's statement affected himself. "Sometimes I wish that I had the freedom to be myself; the part of me that would appreciate real friends, not social connections that my father has arranged for me. I wish that when I walked into a room, half of the occupants wouldn't stiffen their spines in respect and fear, while the other half would sneer in revulsion." Draco realized that he was opening up very quickly to Harry. He could find no other reason than that he found great similarities in their situations.

"You have got to have some friends. Nobody can go through life without at least one friend. I would be lost without my two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." Harry seemed to open up to this unknown stranger more than he had opened up to Hermione and Ron since the beginning of the summer. For some reason the things he was saying was stuff that he just wasn't ready to tell the people closest to him. Neither Hermione nor Ron would understand the abuse he had been enduring. They both came from happy families. But "James" seemed to be going through a family life similar to his. Harry must have sensed this to be able to open up so easily to the boy seated beside him.

"I don't 'got to have' anything, P-Harry." That was close, Draco thought. If he said Harry's last name, he knew that he would blow his cover. No one said the word 'Potter' with quite as much spite as he did. He consciously softened his response. He knew Harry didn't mean anything by his assumption. "I'm not allowed to have friends, Harry. Friends are a weakness and my father does not tolerate any weakness from his son. I have had friends in the past, but they were quickly 'taken care of', being scared off or having suspiciously fled the country. I've found it easier to keep people at a distance, which is why I don't understand why I'm saying all of this to you." Draco truly didn't understand why he was revealing all of this to his worst enemy. This new identity was giving him back what Draco thought he had lost a long time ago; his genuine personality.

"I didn't mean to assume James. I just thought...I don't know what I thought. I don't know why you are saying any of this to me either. I didn't ask you to visit me." Harry bit back his words and lessened his harsh tone. "I was just talking to you. I didn't think we would talk about anything so serious." Harry yawned suddenly feeling sleepy again. He could feel himself dozing. Madame Pomfrey's potion was kicking in as she said it was. The potion was made so that for 24 hours he would fall asleep after every 3 hours of being awake. He tried to force his eyes open but to no avail. Before falling asleep he murmured "It's nice of you to let me talk about those things. Thank you for sharing parts of you with…"Harry had fallen asleep snoring softly. He turned partly to his side, his hair falling into his closed eyes.

Draco gently brushed the hair from Harry's eyes with the back of his hand, like he had when he had come in to the infirmary earlier. He knew he was going to come back again. It was inevitable from the way they had both opened up so much to each other. Draco knew Harry was anticipating his return also. "What have I started, Harry?" Draco could feel his Malfoy masked slowly falling back into place. It seemed as if his mask fell away only when he was talking to Harry as 'James'. Reluctantly, Malfoy slowly stood up from the comfortable chair he was sitting in. It was time to go back to his new rooms. He had to think about all of this before 'Potter' came back the next day.

* * *

The following morning Harry felt a little better than he had the day before. He thought about the conversation between 'James' and himself. Never had he opened up so easily to anyone in his life. Not even to his two best friends. Harry wondered as to when Malfoy would show up to take him back to his new rooms. He remembered he would not be starting his classes again until the next week. He sat up and searched the top of the bureau for his sunglasses and he slipped them onto his face.

He heard a pair of heels clicking across the floor and the distinct voice of Madame Pomfrey. "Mr. Potter, there is some breakfast next to you. Mr. Malfoy is due any minute to help you with breakfast and to escort you back to your new rooms."

"Thank you." Harry called back and leaned back against the pillow to wait.

Just then Harry heard the door to the infirmary open. Malfoy walked in looking like he hadn't slept all night. Harry didn't notice this because, well, he couldn't see. He could hear Malfoy talking quietly to Madame Pomfrey and heading over to his bed. "So I suppose it's time to feed you now, Potter." It was easier than he had expected for Draco to keep up his Malfoy persona in front of Potter considering the words they had exchanged last night. Malfoy picked up the tray of food and placed it on his lap. It was heavy with Potter's favorite breakfast foods. Apparently Potter was favored by the Hogwarts house elves

"I can feed myself! Thank you very much!" Harry grumbled. He reached over the tray and knocked over the glass of Pumpkin juice at the edge of the tray. The glass tipped into Malfoy's lap and the bed.

Malfoy sneered at the stain in his new pair of specially tailored pants. "Anything else you want to claim you can do, Potter? Can you also leap to the moon and back? Get an Outstanding in Potions? Give fashion advice to Dumbledore?"

"You know if you hand me things I think I can put them in my own mouth! You would probably shove a spoon down my throat anyways!" Harry sneered. "I am not completely handicapped! My hands still work you know!"

"I can see that by your astounding display of coordination with the pumpkin juice," Malfoy said, but handed Potter a pastry anyways. He had no desire to spoon-feed Potter.

Harry gobbled down the pastry. Nothing had ever tasted so good to him. "What else did they send up?" Harry inhaled and let the smell of his breakfast waft over him. "Too many smells to tell..."Harry stated.

Malfoy looked at the huge selection of breakfast foods laid out before him. "There's the basic ham, bacon, and sausage. Then we have something that looks suspiciously like tea; of course you would prefer the sub-standard quality of Hogwarts tea potter. We no longer have pumpkin juice- unless you want to lick it off of my lap. Then there is toast and marmalade and" Draco smelled a jar containing some sort of brown substance. "is that chocolate potter? Who has chocolate for breakfast?"

"I like it on toast Malfoy. You can't bash it unless you try it." Harry's face was bright red. He had caught the pumpkin juice comment. He doubted Malfoy even realized what he had said. "Bacon..." Harry put out his hand to take the food from Malfoy. As Malfoy handed him the bacon their fingers touched and Harry nearly jumped out of his skin. The touch had sent a jolt straight down to his nether region. He knew his senses would be heightened but to this extent?

Malfoy felt a shock of electricity where his and Potter's hands touched. He shifted uncomfortably on the chair. The rest of breakfast was spent in uncomfortable silence, Harry saying the food that he wanted, and Malfoy handing it to him without a word.

After the breakfast tray had disappeared, Harry cleared his throat. "What time did Professor Dumbledore want you to take me back to the rooms? I really need to bathe..."

'Oh no. Not that. Merlin help me, anything but that.' Malfoy was screaming in his head. "If you think I am going to strip you down and wash you-" Harry blushed.

Malfoy. I do NOT need you to wash me. I can undress myself and everything. I just need you to get the water ready and hand me stuff when I need it. Don't you ever speak of this Malfoy!" Harry was scared of someone finding out this new development.

Malfoy gave a silent sigh of relief. He had no intention of telling anyone in Slytherin that he was being reduced to a house elf. "Fine then, Potter. Let's get a move on." A malicious smirk grew on his face. "You should probably take a shower as soon as possible. You almost smell as bad as Hagrid."

"Kiss my arse Malfoy...!" Harry spat out. He leaned down and smelled himself realizing with great disdain that Malfoy was right. He didn't smell very good. He realized that the rag baths really didn't do much for the smell.

"Don't forget the salve for my eyes!" Harry reminded Malfoy. "My other things too!" He knew this would irk Malfoy even more.

"I'm not your bloody servant, Potter!" Malfoy spat out. He saw Madame Pomfrey watching out of the corner of his eye though, so he grabbed Potter's things and stood up, tugging on Potter's sleeve to let him know he was ready to go.

Harry grabbed hold of Draco and let him lead the way to the Head common room. The walk was uneventful and neither boy said a word the whole way.

When they got to the room, Malfoy dragged Harry straight to the bathroom and turned on the water. He took a towel from the cupboard and shoved it into Harry's chest. "Here's your shower, Potter. Have fun." Despite himself, Malfoy was feeling a little embarrassed, thinking about Potter's shower.

"Where's my other stuff? I need soap and shampoo? How else am I supposed to get clean? Spit wash?" Harry stood there feeling unsteady on his feet and felt around until he was touching the outside of the shower door.

"I'm surprised you know what soap is, Potter. You smell like you haven't ever used it before." Malfoy sneered. He reluctantly pulled out his expensive soap. Harry had left his in the Gryffindor dormitory. "Be very careful, Potter. This soap is more valuable than you are."

Harry felt Draco slip it into his hand and he slipped inside the shower stall. Slowly Harry removed his clothes. He had forgotten all about the bruises covering his body. He had forgotten that, with the spell he had cast, the bruises would not heal until he stopped using the spell and had taken his clothes off long enough to let the spell wear off. Without doing both, the bruises would remain. Along with the bruises came the pain. The spell also masked the pain of the bruises. He walked forward until he felt the water running down his body. The warm water helped to sooth him but not by much. He felt around for the hot water knob and turned it. He hoped that the hot water would bring more relief.

Harry jumped back from the sudden onslaught of scalding hot water. "Ah!" he cried out in pain. Trying to escape the additional pain, Harry backed up as far as he could into the wall of the shower. Losing his grip on the slick floor, Harry went tumbling out of the shower, crashing to the ground. Draco turned around, his hand still resting on the doorknob. As he turned around he gasped. Potter was laying naked in front of him, blushing in mortification. He felt his body growing aroused in spite of himself. But wait- 'What are those bruises all over his body? Where did those come from?'


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter. If we did, there would have been more than seven books, Ron and Hermione would have kissed, and Harry and Draco would have resolved their sexual tension by being locked in a broom cupboard (a classic).

NOTE: We have decided to stop asking for a certain amount of reviews. Reviews are GREATLY appreciated, but we've decided that no matter how many we get we're going to update after we write the chapters anyways. No use torturing everybody right?

Thank you to all reviewers! You have no idea how much we gush over each and every review we get. They keep us going and motivated. And so, we're going to take the time to answer each and every one of you!

Review replies:

BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath- Thanks! If you like the last chapter's cliffy, you'll love this one!

Utterlyconfusedlover-And boy, does it develop in this chapter.

Bybytte- Near future? Sorry, but it's going to be a while before Draco reveals himself. We're having too much fun messing with Harry's head. Thanks for the review!

TomF-DanielR4eva-Thanks! We will ;). We appreciate the review!

Yuki of the Kamikaze-hugs Wait until you see what happens in this chapter! Thanks for the review!

Kemowitch92- When is Draco ever NOT suspicious. But, as you can see in this chapter, he won't have to be for long!

Ladyroo88-I'm glad you found this story! We work really hard on it to make it rock out loud, so we appreciate your appreciation!

Princess of Kamui- You'll see what finally comes of those bruises in this chapter! It won't be what you thought! Remember, we have to keep you on your toes.

**Summary in earlier chapters!**

Recap: As he turned around he gasped. Potter was laying naked in front of him, blushing in mortification. He felt his body growing aroused in spite of himself. But wait- 'What are those bruises all over his body? Where did those come from?'

* * *

Chapter 10:

Harry was breathing heavily. He was unsure of exactly where he was laying. All he knew was that there was no more hot water. From behind him he heard a gasp from Malfoy. Suddenly realizing that Malfoy had to be seeing him stark naked, he rushed to cover himself. Suddenly another thought entered his head. 'The bruises...How am I supposed to explain this?' "It's not what it seems, Malfoy."

Malfoy sputtered incredulously. "Not what it seems? That's all you can come up with Potter?!" Draco was panicking. He was standing in the bathroom with a naked Potter, who was covered in bruises. What made him sick, though, was that he couldn't seem to keep his eyes from wandering, trying to memorize every part of Potter's body that he could see.

"Could you at least get me a towel?" Harry was mortified. Not only was he lying naked on the floor, he was naked and covered in bruises on the floor in front of someone he both loathed and thought about often. Harry started shivering profusely. Water dripped from his hair down his face. Cold droplets of water glistened on his ripped chest. Hurry up Malfoy!" Harry hissed.

Draco saw Potter shivering, and in a rare moment of thoughtfulness, grabbed the towel he had given Potter earlier. That didn't stop him from throwing the towel in Potter's face though. "So are you going to tell me where those bruises came from or should I just assume you 'fell down the stairs'?" he asked his voice dripping with sarcasm. To Draco's mortification, his body was still reacting to the presence of Potter's naked body. His eyes were drawn to the water droplets streaming down Potter's chest. He hoped Potter would hurry up and cover himself up with that towel before Draco embarrassed himself.

Harry quickly wrapped the plush towel around his wet body. "Are you going to stand there or help me up?" Harry asked completely ignoring Malfoy's question. He really did not want Malfoy to know about his home life. He knew Malfoy was secretly taking pleasure in what Harry was going through and he felt no need to add to that by telling his secrets; Secrets that not even Ron or Hermione knew.

Draco knew Potter had intentionally avoided his question. To be honest, he would have been surprised if Potter had acknowledged it. Malfoy just bit his lip and grabbed Potter's hand, awkwardly pulling him up and into his body, making Potter suddenly hyper-aware of the erection Draco was still sporting.

"Dra-…I mean Malfoy?" Harry questioned. He backed away, his face scarlet and full of questions. 'No way!' Harry thought hysterically. "Do you have my clothes?" Harry jumped in before Malfoy could say anything. Harry just wanted to get back to his room and out of this uncomfortable situation.

Malfoy cleared his throat nervously. This was unbelievable. He knew Potter had felt...Draco decided not to dwell on that. If Potter could ignore it, so could he. "I-I'll go get them." With as much Malfoy dignity as he could muster, Draco ran as fast as he could out of the room.

Harry felt along the nearest wall until his knees bumped into a chair near the shower. He sat down and rested his head in the palms of his hands. He couldn't get over the fact that Malfoy had seen the bruises. To him that was worse than Malfoy seeing him bare-naked. It was one of those times where he just wanted to crawl into his bed and stay there until he was so old nobody would remember anything about him.

In the next room, Malfoy was deep in thought. He couldn't believe the bruises Potter sported were accidental. There were hand-shaped prints all across his body, like someone had slapped him as 

hard as they could on a regular basis. He had two of those marks around his neck, as if someone had tried to strangle him. What disturbed Malfoy the most though, was that these marks looked recent, like they had just happened. Malfoy knew there were spells that, if left on too long, could cause injuries to stop healing. But why would Potter want to conceal his bruises? Who was he hiding from? Malfoy was itching with curiosity.

Malfoy shook his head to clear the thoughts of Potter and his bruises. Grabbing clothes for Potter, he walked back into the shower room and saw Potter appearing to be deep in thought sitting on a chair near the shower.

Draco knew Potter would not want to talk about his injuries with him, so he silently handed over the clothes and stood to wait so that he could escort Potter back to his bedroom. He turned away to avoid the temptation of watching his enemy dress.

Harry pulled on the sweat pants and t-shirt that Malfoy had brought him. "Ready..." Harry called to Malfoy putting out his arm.

With more gentleness than he had previously displayed, Malfoy gingerly grabbed hold of Potter's arm, and placed it on his shoulder. Still silent, Malfoy made the short walk to Harry's room. When Malfoy had gotten Potter acquainted with the layout of his room, and Potter was seated on the bed, he held out a bell. "Dumbledore told me to give this to you. You are supposed to ring it if you need anything. The noise it makes will be silent to anyone but me. I will say this once, Potter. Ring this bell only if you need me. If I come running and you are playing a practical joke, you. will. pay."

"Yeah yeah Malfoy; like I want you to be near me anymore than normal. I am going to take a nap now..." Harry pulled off the t-shirt he was wearing and moved around the bed trying to find the top of the covers to get underneath.

Malfoy sneered. His embarrassment was wearing off. "You would have better success with that if you tried the other end of the bed." Malfoy took hold of the sheets at the opposite end of the bed Potter was rifling around on, and expertly turned them down. "See you around, Potter." he said as he gracefully fled the room.

* * *

Harry muttered the words "Bite me" under his breath as Malfoy was fleeing the room. He leaned back against the extremely comfortable bed and fell into a restless nightmare filled sleep.

Ron and Hermione sat almost numb in their transfiguration class. It was hard to pay attention. They were anxious to visit Harry in his new rooms. They had decided it would be a nice surprise for him. Hermione had gone out and bought Harry a bunch of sweets, though she didn't like getting or eating them, so that he would be cheered up some.

Ron sprang up the second Professor McGonagall dismissed the class. "Come on, Hermione. I want to make sure Malfoy hasn't killed Harry yet." Ron stood impatiently while Hermione packed her bag.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I don't think Malfoy would really..." She paused for a second before nodding in agreement. "I agree let's hurry up. We really don't know what Malfoy is capable of..."

Five minutes later, Hermione was panting outside of Harry's rooms. Ron had grabbed hold of her hand and sprinted the whole way there. "Was that really necessary, Ronald? Would five more minutes make a difference between whether Harry lived or died? Honestly."

Ron wasn't listening. He was currently banging on the door, much to the protest of the portrait guarding it, demanding to be let in. "Let me in you bloody ponce! What have you done with Harry?!"

The portrait swung open after much pounding from Ron. "Next time just ask..." grumbled the portrait. Through the portrait hole Hermione could see the glimmer of a fire in the fireplace. Walking through the entryway into the commons she looked around the room at the many doors.

"Which one do you think Harry is in?" Hermione wondered aloud.

Ron shrugged. "I suppose it'd be best to just try one and hope it isn't the room where Malfoy is stashing his collection of dark torture devices." Hermione rolled her eyes, but nevertheless reached for the first door she saw.

Walking to a door, Hermione slowly pushed it open. Inside it was the bathroom. She closed that door and opened the next one to find Harry sprawled across the bed shirtless and sound asleep. He was shaking and moving around on the bed appearing to be in the throes of a horrible nightmare. She could hear him muttering "Stop...I swear I didn't do it. I swear it!"

Hermione's heart went out to Harry. Sure, her friend had horrible nightmares usually, but he got a reprieve when he woke up and saw that it was just a dream. Now that Harry was blind, she couldn't imagine the uncertainty he awoke with. Was it all a dream? Or was his nightmare real? Hermione's eyes started to brim with tears. She glanced over at Ron, and by the grim look on his face, it seemed as if he was thinking along the same lines.

Ron was unsure of whether or not to wake his friend. You weren't supposed to wake a person who was in the throes of a nightmare. Ron could see that the nightmare was getting worse though so he raced over to the bed and slowly shook Harry awake. "Harry! Mate, wake up!" Ron could see Hermione wiping away a single tear.

"No!" Harry unexpectedly shot up in bed, startled out of his nightmare by Ron's gentle shaking. His forehead came into contact with Ron's, and he shrunk back, unaware of who was looming over him.

"Harry it's just me. It's Ron. Relax, it was just a nightmare." Ron, discreetly rubbing his head where it had clashed with Harry's, fell back into what he liked to call his 'Harry nightmare voice', the voice he used when he was awoken in the middle of the night by his friend's screams. In a strange and guilty way, Ron liked Harry's nightmares, because this was something he could always help his friend overcome. He prided himself in being the only one who was able to completely bring Harry down from his panicked state. None of the other boys in the dormitory could do it, but not from a lack of trying. 

"Come on mate, it was just a nightmare. You're alright." Harry lay there disoriented for a few minutes, listening to the sound of Ron's soothing voice. Slowly he came down from his panicked state, and just lay there, relieved that whatever he had dreamt was just that- a dream. Hermione stood there observing her boyfriend interact with her best friend. She swelled with joy at how sensitive Ron could be. It was seldom Ron showed this side of himself to anyone.

Hermione walked over to Harry. "Are you alright now?" She rested her hand atop Harry's and gently kissed his forehead. "We were worried about you. We were worried that prat Malfoy had done something to you. What has been going on since you have been out of the hospital wing?" Hermione sat on the edge of his bed her hand still resting atop Harry's. Ron sat on the other edge of the bed.

Harry shrugged, already over his nightmare. He was used to them. "He hasn't been too bad. Since that first day he hasn't knocked me into any walls or obstacles of any sort. He, um, fixed me a shower and handed me a towel when I was done. Don't look at me like that Ron! I needed to take a bloody shower!" Harry shot his friend a dirty look. Ron still looked disgusted. "Other than that, he's left me pretty much alone. I'm still drowsy from the potion Madame Pomfrey gave me so I've been in here sleeping since he left this morning for classes." Harry decided not to mention the bell Malfoy had given him because he decided that Ron would probably use its power for nefarious purposes.

Hermione smiled. "Well, we brought you something!" She grabbed the bag of sweets from the spot where it was resting at her feet. "Here are some sweets from Hogsmeade. I had Hedwig get the delivery for you."

Harry's face lit up. "Thanks, Hermione." This got a shouted "Hey! She said 'we'!" from Ron. Harry chuckled. If he was correct, the only thing Ron had helped Hermione do was open the packages. His theory was proven correct when he reached into the sack and found that all of his chocolate frogs had been raided for cards. At least Ron had the courtesy to put a stasis charm on the frogs so that they would stay spunky. Just then, a frog leapt out of the bag towards Hermione's face, only to be intercepted by Harry's hand. It seemed as if his seeker instincts were not void just because he had gone blind.

"Nice mate!" shouted Ron patting Harry on the back. "Nice reflexes." Ron opened the container of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and dumped out a handful.

"Has McGonagall or Dumbledore mentioned to you guys when I can go back to classes?" Harry suddenly got a worried look on his face. "Will they make me leave if my vision doesn't come back?"

It was a rhetorical question but Hermione answered none-the-less. "Harry, they would never make you leave because of your blindness. Do you really think Dumbledore would do something like that to you?"

Harry looked mostly reassured but still held a trace of worry on his face. "No, I guess not."

Ron abruptly changed the subject as another question came to mind. "So when is the slimy git expected back?" Harry was about to answer that he didn't know, when a voice resounded from the doorway.

"I hope you weren't talking about me, Weasel." Malfoy sneered. It figured that he would come back to his rooms to not only have to deal with the blind boy wonder, but his freaky friends as well.

Ron rolled his eyes. "You know something Malfoy...that name you call me...Weasel. It really gets old after awhile." Ron's face was red with anger. He held Hermione's hand hoping that by doing so she would keep him from jumping up and pummeling the stupid git to death.

"Well I'm sorry to hurt your delicate sensibilities, Weasel," Malfoy intentionally drew out the name "but it's hard to find another name quite so fitting as that one." This was too easy he thought.

"Malfoy, knock it off." Harry said softly. "My head is pounding and I will have to go back to the hospital wing later tonight for another round of treatment on my eyes. I do not want to add curing my migraine caused by your grating voice to the list of things done to me tonight. So enough already!" Harry shouted out the last bit almost shrilly.

To Ron and Hermione's shock, Malfoy only replied with a light sneer. Then he turned around and left without a word. They looked back at Harry and found him sitting cross-legged, resting his head in his hands and lightly massaging his temples. Giving a silent look to each other, Hermione and Ron agreed. Harry needed more rest and he wasn't going to get it with them here. "You're looking awfully pale, mate," said Ron. "I think we're going to shove off and let you take another nap."

"Yes, Harry." added Hermione. "We need to get started on our Transfiguration assignments anyways." Ron grimaced. He could tell from his girlfriend's tone that she was serious.

Ron grabbed Hermione's bag from the door and led the way from the rooms. 'Damn Transfiguration homework' thought Ron as the left.

* * *

Harry was yet again in the hospital wing with about twenty potions pumping through his system all geared towards making his eyes feel better. It seemed as if they were working because currently Harry was lying back in bed, his eyes staring unseeingly at the ceiling. 'Damn Madame Pomfrey and her stupid sleeping potions.' he thought. 'I feel like I could stay awake for days and not get tired at all. Well, I guess this is giving me time to think, at least.' Indeed, Harry was thinking about a certain someone. He was wondering if James was going to come visit him tonight.

Draco walked slowly into the hospital wing, doing a quick search for Madame Pomfrey or anyone else that could blow his cover. Seeing that the coast was clear, he headed over to Harry's bed and sat down. "A penny for your thoughts? Draco said with a rare smile. He had now slipped into his "James" persona.

Still staring at the ceiling, a bright smile lit up Harry's face. 'He came back' he thought. Aloud he responded, "I think my thoughts are worth more than a penny." Thinking more on what he'd said, Harry turned his face towards where James was and added "How do you even know what a 'penny' is?"

"Come on. Everyone knows American coins, right?" James asked Harry questioningly. "I seem to be a bit of a nerd." He laughed a little bit. "Really though, you had that sad look about you." Maybe by using the 'James' persona Draco could possibly get out of Harry what those bruises were really about.

"Hmm." Harry responded vaguely, his head turning back to the ceiling, smile having disappeared. After a long moment, he asked "Do you have nightmares, James?"

"All of the time. More now than I have in a long time actually…" James sighed deeply. "Why do you ask?"

Harry huffed, deciding to answer that question with another one of his. "Do you dream of real things that have happened to you, things that do happen to you?" His head turned towards James again, making it seem as if his eyes were looking straight into Draco's soul. Harry's face was etched in sadness and a deep, ingrown resignation that he was alone, separated from everyone by not the prophecy, but this one truth that had come into being before he had even discovered Hogwarts.

Draco was transfixed. He was frozen with the weight of Harry's gaze on him. The varying emotions on Harry's face looked exactly what he saw when he looked into the mirror. Draco was torn. Every Malfoy bone in his body was protesting against his thoughts, telling him to pull away, to lash out at this boy before him. A Malfoy was never to show weakness. Harry was looking at him with those eyes though, those eyes that saw nothing and yet said so much. They said that he was not alone.

Sensing James' hesitation to answer, Harry sighed. "James, I'm aware that we haven't known each other for very long. This is the second time I've talked to you. Hell, I haven't even seen what you look like. But if there is any chance that you could understand why I fear to go asleep every night, I want to hear it. I need to know that I am not alone." Harry's eyes begged for James to take a chance and just give in to weakness. "Please, James. I need to know." he whispered.

"I dream of what I have gone through with my father..." Draco said only that. He was unsure of what else to say. Was he supposed to just tell Harry how his father beat him constantly to "prepare" him to serve the Dark Lord? "My father 'trains' me for my life after Hogwarts..." He added softly.

Harry closed his eyes in bitter relief. He felt like he was going to cry. James trusted him enough to confide in him about this. "My uncle. H-he beats me. He's always beat me. Just this past year though, it's" his voice broke "it's changed somehow. I don't really know why. I feel like he was more…He's angrier than he used to be." Harry's body sank into the mattress, his eyes still closed. He felt as if a weight had been lifted. "Thank you, James." he whispered.

Draco's jaw dropped. "W…What?" He was shocked. He never thought that Harry could be going through something similar to him.

Harry laughed, making the noise but not really meaning it. "I guess we really are alike aren't we?" Suddenly Harry sat up, an idea striking him. "Let me see you!"

"See me?" 'James' asked questioningly. "How would you be able to see me?" Draco's voice quivered. Could Harry really see him? What was he talking about?

Harry was excited with this new idea. "I heard about blind people being able to see. I won't see you with my eyes; I'll see you with my hands." Harry slowly raised his hand, leaving it hovering uncertainly in midair. "Please? I want a face to go with you."

"O...ok..." Draco gripped the chair in fear. He couldn't say no. If he did Harry would wonder why and at this particular moment he had no answer. He prayed that Harry would not realize who it was. Harry couldn't really know what his face was like. Nobody could tell who someone was just by touching.

Harry cautiously continued the travel of his hand. He jumped a little when his fingers came in contact with flesh. "Is this you?" he asked softly.

Draco nodded slowly. "Yes..." He lifted his hand and placed it over Harry's moving hand. He kept his hand on Harry's as it traveled over his forehead and eyes. As Harry's finger tips traveled over his nose and cheeks towards his lips he involuntary shivered a feeling of lust shooting its way towards his groin.

Harry was running his fingers over James' face, memorizing every curve and imperfection. He was seeing with his fingers what was invisible to the eye. James had a small scar above his right eyebrow, probably remnants from dragon pox. Running his fingers gently over James' eyes, he felt them flutter closed, and trailing down his nose, he could feel that, what was probably a perfectly straight nose to the eyes actually had a small bump as if it was broken once and not healed fast enough. Continuing down, Harry felt a pair of lips. James' lips were separated slightly, having gotten lost in the intimate gestures of Harry's roaming fingers. Gently, Harry traced his thumb underneath James' bottom lip. Harry felt James' breathe hitch. His thumb left James' lip, and Harry laid his hand flat against the boy's cheek, slowly trailing it up and around his ear and continuing boldly up into his hairline, exploring James' soft hair.

Draco sighed as he felt Harry's fingers sliding through his hair. He leaned in without thinking and pressed his lips passionately against Harry's.

* * *

A/N: Now how is that for a cliffhanger? We hope to have chapter 11 done within the next few days! So please do a us a favor and review. Also if anyone wants to throw an idea our way go right ahead. We would love to hear any opinions or ideas that you may have. Thank you to everyone who has been reading our story! We really appreciate all of you! –MyAngelofDarkness1/Lilsteves


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: We do not own Harry Potter. If we did, well, we'd own Harry Potter and this piece of fan fiction would be the actual story. So read it! It might be real!

**

* * *

**

Review Replies

:

**Love-matcher, Ladyroo88, Waterbender2892, morgan.m.malfoy, Daily-Bee, and TheShadowWizard**: Thank you so much for you support and your reviews. They mean the world to us and we hope you continue to write them.

**Bybytte**: Thank you so much for your faithful reading and reviewing! It means the world to us! To answer your question…yes he does. It is revealed in earlier chapters. Particularly in the chapter where harry confides in Dudley and cause the horrible things to happen to him. Love is so complicated. For everyone…  We are very glad to have portrayed the complications so well. Please keep reading and reviewing! We love your reviews!!

**Princess Of Kamui**: You are another one of our faithful readers and we love reading your reviews. They really show that you enjoy our story. Read this chapter to find the answer to what you have been wondering. I hope it helps your wondering! Thanks again for reading!

**Yuki of the Kamikaze**: Don't we all wish that guys would get carried away like that once and awhile?

**Nagini Potter**: I think others may find out James' identity before Harry himself does…

**TheArtsistsTouch**: We knew the cliffhanger would leave people feeling tortured and wanting more. Thank you for reviewing as much as you do. We really appreciate it!

**HarryxPotterx4ever**: Thank you so much for your review! James was actually a very spur of the moment idea. It just kind of popped into our heads and we ran with it. You will also find that the James situation is about to get even more complicated!

**TomF-DanielR4eva**: I hope your question was answered well enough. W can see how that question came up and we hope that it helped anyone else with the same question. Thank you for reviewing and we hope you continue to do so!

**Utterlyconfusedlover**: You are about to find out a little bit more about the James/Harry saga… 

**OccasusVenustas**: Thank you for your review.  We hope that you have noticed that in later chapters the spelling of 'Pomfrey' has been changed. We are also proud to point out that the grammar has gotten a lot better since the story has become co-authored. Also thank you for the Penny thing you mentioned. We never knew that there were many different kinds of pennies! That is pretty cool. You learn new things everyday! Well we hope you keep reading and writing reviews.

**Sfactor94**: Keep reading and you will soon find out!!

**To everyone else**: Thank you for reading and we hope you can stop in and leave a review for us. We would love the feedback! We love all our readers and really appreciate everyone reading it!

**Recap**: Draco sighed as he felt Harry's fingers sliding through his hair. He leaned in without thinking and pressed his lips passionately against Harry's.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

:

Harry's eyes opened wide in shock. He sat frozen, his hands still tangled in James' hair, before finally relaxing and returning the kiss. He could feel James' lips turn upward in a relieved smile. Feeling suddenly bold, Harry continued exploring with his hands. He gently massaged James' scalp, then letting them trail down, braced his hands on James' shoulders deepening the kiss.

As James felt Harry's hands pulling him deeper into the kiss his body suddenly tensed. 'What am I doing?' his brain screamed over and over. "I have to go!" James scooted back feeling a sense of fear and shocked coiled deep in his belly. The chair scraped loudly against the cool cement floor calling the attention of Madame Pomfrey.

"Is everything alright out there?" She called out not really wanting to leave the confines of her office.

Harry was still sitting in the same position. "I'm fine, Madame Pomfrey. I accidentally kicked the chair with my foot." They could hear the nurse going back to her desk. James slowly backed away from the bed, trying to make his escape with as little noise as possible. "James, please. Can we talk about this? Don't leave."

"I...I can't!" James stuttered, his voice cracking a bit. The shock of what he had just done was catching up to him and his stomach was so knotted that he felt almost on the verge of vomiting. "I have to go! I can't do this Potter!" James said frantically and his eyes widened in another wave of shock. His hand clapped over his mouth before he could stop himself. Calling Harry by Potter had slipped out of his mouth before he could stop himself. He ran out as fast and as quiet as possible leaving Harry without saying another word

"Potter?" Harry asked himself aloud. "Why does his voice sound so familiar when he says my name like that?"

Draco leaned against the wall near the hospital wing doors. He could not believe what had just happened. He had just kissed Harry Potter. What was wrong with him? He dropped his head into his hands and breathed in deep. He could feel the anger inside him well up and he felt as if he was going to explode. His emotions were bubbling over and he needed a big release. Just then Draco remembered something. Pansy would always give him release when he demanded it. Maybe he could use her to prove that his attraction to Potter was just a fluke. "Malfoys aren't gay." Draco muttered to himself. Resolute in his decision to straighten himself out, Draco stormed off to the Slytherin common rooms.

Pansy sat cross legged filing her nails while sitting by the fire in the Slytherin common room. She glanced every now and then at the portrait hole while pretending to listen to whatever Millicent was babbling about this time. She nodded and smiled every once in awhile as if to appear interested and listening. But her mind was really only on one thing. Draco Malfoy.

He hadn't come to her in a while. She remembered when he would seek her out almost three times a week, demanding she drop what she was doing and submit to his desires. Now that he had Potter to take care of though, she was being discarded like she wasn't his future wife.

As if in answer to her thoughts, Draco Malfoy suddenly came charging in through the Slytherin common room door as if hell was on his heels. "Pansy, up."

Pansy jumped up quickly but didn't walk to him. "Is there something you want Draco?" She asked, a honey-glazed tone dripping from her mouth. She smiled sweetly knowing that her smile always got him going. She knew he would come to her eventually. Sooner or later he would realize they were meant to be.

Draco growled in frustration. Her smile always gave him the urge to vomit all over the floor. "Come on, Pansy." Knowing she would follow him, he turned around and took the stairs to his old dorm room.

Pansy clapped as softly as possible in excitement. Maybe this time he would be hers. "Coming Drakey!" She ran up behind and him tripped up the stairs as she tried to keep up with him. Once inside the room she started clumsily pulling off her clothes. Once he saw her naked she knew there would be no turning back for him!

Turning around, Draco saw Pansy already taking off her clothes. Rolling his eyes at her obvious eagerness, he began stripping as well.

She walked over to him swaying her hips and batting her eye lashes. "So how do you want me baby? On the bed? Or maybe…up against the door like you used to? I love when you used to ravish my body. Well, before Potter came in the picture." She lowered herself onto the bed and spread her legs to give him the view she knew he wanted.

Draco took a sharp breath. He saw Pansy lying provocatively on the bed, but he wasn't seeing her. The mention of Potter took him back to earlier in the night and to their kiss. Draco could picture Potter laying out like this girl was now, completely giving over control. This thought turned him on more than he had ever been before.

Pansy watched Draco become fully aroused and giggle. "Now that's what I have been waiting to see. Now how about you come over here and have a little fun?" Pansy beckoned him over to her.

Draco was harshly jerked back into reality by the sound of Pansy's voice. He no longer saw a debauched Potter laying in front of him, but Pansy, a person who did not turn him on in the slightest. As a result, his arousal started to wane, catching the attention of the girl beckoning to him on the bed.

Pansy's jaw dropped as she watched him lose his rather large hard on. "What the bloody hell Draco!" She screeched. Pansy jumped up feeling utterly humiliated. "What is your problem? Suffering from a little erectile dysfunction?" She sneered as she grabbed her clothes.

Draco was enraged. Pansy had the nerve to tell him he was dysfunctional? "The only problem I'm experiencing right now is sickness to the stomach, you two-bit whore. How dare you insult me!"

Pansy let out an ear shattering scream. She reached over and slapped him as hard as she could across his face. "You will pay Draco Malfoy!" She threw on her clothes as fast as possible and raced from the dorm room.

Sneering after her, Draco took his time putting on his clothes and fixing the hair that had been displaced by Pansy's slap. His cheek was already turning red, and there were a few cuts on his face from where her long nails had landed, but he had no intention of going to the hospital wing. Finished primping, Draco left the dorm room and, ignoring the stares from people that had heard the shouting, calmly walked out in the direction of Professor Snape's office. Maybe he could spare a healing salve for his face.

* * *

Hermione sat staring at the clock on the fireplace mantel in the Gryffindor common room while listening to Ron babble on and on about Quidditch. She loved him to death but hearing Ron talk incessantly about Quidditch got old after awhile. She knew he had to leave for divination and wanted to use that time to visit Harry. She had been sensing for awhile that something was going on with Harry. Something that maybe she could get him to talk about without Ron there.

Hermione sighed. She was normally a very patient person but this was just ridiculous. "Ron, don't you have to be in divination in a quarter of an hour? Maybe you should go meet up with Neville before class."

Ron clapped his hand over his forehead. "Thanks 'Mione! What would I do without you?" He leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Today is double Divination so it may be awhile. Especially with that old bat Trelawney! I'll meet you for lunch?" He grabbed his bad and opened it checking for his homework.

Without looking away from the clock, Hermione reached her hand down and pulled Ron's crumpled homework from his bag. "Yes, of course. You don't want to be late, Ron." She turned her head to look at him. "Best get a move on!"

Nodding quickly, he grabbed the parchment and headed out the door, meeting up with Neville outside the portrait hole. He yelled a quick "I love you!" before disappearing.

Hermione smiled tenderly. She loved hearing Ron say that to her. Every time he did, she would get a warm feeling all over. Hermione shook herself out of her dreamy gaze. "Now it's time to go see Harry!" With that mumbled statement, she stood up and purposely walked out of the common room.

Harry was lying in his usual bed with a compress over his eyes. The compress was emitting some kind of purplish blue haze that smelt like orchids. It helped Harry feel calm and relaxed for once. He had so much on his mind and he didn't know who to talk to. He had yet to confide in anyone that he was gay...with the exception of Dudley. Knowing how well that had gone, he had decided not to tell anyone else. But then when James kissed him, it brought forth waves of emotions he had never felt before. He 

was torn. He knew he still felt attracted to Draco, but with James it was almost something resembling... Harry let the thought drift away before it finished. He could not bring himself to admit anything. He just had too much to deal with and falling for anyone, let alone another man, was not something he was prepared to deal with just yet.

As Harry was mulling over James' unexpected kiss and subsequent flight, he heard someone open the door. "Harry?"

"I'm here Hermione. Come in."

Hermione came in and gently closed the door behind her, approaching Harry's bed. "You've been acting strange lately, Harry." Hermione said.

Harry looked towards her in surprise. "You sure get right to the point don't you?"

"Well that's what I am here for aren't I?" Hermione quipped back. "Now are you going to tell me or am I going to have to find some other way to get you to tell me? Anyways Ron isn't here. It's just me..." Hermione said, her tone softening a bit.

Harry sighed. After what happened last night, he had wanted to talk to someone. He wasn't sure how Ron was going to react when he told him about his sexuality. Having been roommates for 6 years, he could see how that would weird the redhead out a little. But Hermione had always made her views clear when it came to any type of non-conformity. Thinking back on it, he thought that Hermione would have been very popular as a Muggle in the 60's. Resolute, Harry decided to take a chance. "Hermione, I have something to tell you about myself."

"About yourself?" Already she was a little worried about what he had to tell her. "Well you are not really a girl right?" Hermione smiled trying to joke. Harry looked a little more serious than he usually did and that frightened her a little bit. "Or if you are going to tell me you are madly in love me then, well, you are a little too late." She patted his hand softly.

Harry quirked a small smile. Then he grew solemn once again. He looked down, tangling his fingers in the bedcovers. "Actually Hermione, you're not really my type." Glancing in her direction, he hoped that he wouldn't have to say it aloud. 'The one time I want her to figure it out ahead of time...'

Hermione huffed a little. "Well who is then?" She clearly had not picked up the hint Harry had plainly laid out for her. "It's not like you are falling for Draco Malfoy or something..." Hermione said smirking a bit at her joke.

Harry, however, started coughing uncontrollably. "Not quite, 'Mione."

"Not quite?" She asked, having become quite confused. "What are you trying to say?"

"For the love of- I'm gay Hermione!" Harry was completely frustrated by now. Couldn't she take a hint? 'The only time I want her to figure it out, and she has a mental block on the subject!'

Hermione sat there quietly. "So you finally admit it?" She had finally gotten him to do what she had wanted him to for a long time. She had, for quite some time, the sneaking suspicion that he really didn't like girls. The way things had turned out for him and Cho Chang had been a big indicator. It meant a lot that he finally trusted her enough to confide something as big as this with her. Usually Harry confided in Ron, but she knew that this was something that Ron may not be quite capable of understanding right away. Harry needed friends and this was not something she felt would leave Ron and Harry's friendship undamaged.

Harry sat, frozen. He didn't notice the compress fall to the bed with a soft 'plop'. Hermione had known all along? He had been frustrated that she couldn't figure out what he was saying when he was giving her hints, but she had known for months, maybe even years! "How long have you known?" He asked softly.

"Sometime in 4th year actually, probably well before you figured it out yourself. I read plenty of Muggle books on the subject and you showed many tell-tale signs." She grabbed the compress from the bed and mumbled a quick spell to warm it up again, setting it over his eyes gently. "For Merlin's sake, Harry! Remember how badly your date went with Cho in fifth year?"

Harry winced. That was not a memory he ever wanted to explore again. His experiences with Cho had made him decide to explore new options. "It always comes down to books for you, doesn't it?"

Hermione straightened proudly. "Well yeah. I would be lost without them of course! Actually, I have a book for you! I can bring it by later to you if you want!" Hermione said excitedly. Suddenly she sobered. "We're getting off subject, Harry. The fact that you are gay cannot be the reason why you have been so broody lately. Is there anything going on?"

"Well...have you ever met anyone in our year named James?" he questioned.

Hermione sat back in her chair for a moment, trying to recall anyone by that name. "Doesn't ring a bell… why do you ask?"

"Someone named James has been coming to visit me. We've had these talks...about stuff I have never talked about with anyone. I don't know what it is about him 'Mione. It's like he knows what's deep inside of me because he is going through the same things." Just talking about it was making his stomach fill with butterflies. Before he realized it a rosy blush had crept over his cheeks.

Hermione gasped. She was barely suppressing her glee. "He's kissed you hasn't he?"

"Hermione!" Harry sputtered. "I don't know what you are talking about. And anyways...he ran out after the last visit." Harry didn't want to fully admit that he had been kissed. Neither did he want to admit that he had enjoyed it more than anything; even flying.

'Of course he didn't, Harry' Hermione thought to herself. Outwards, she said "He ran out? What do you mean? Why would James have run out on you?"

"I asked him if I could 'see' him. You know...touch his face and memorize it with my fingers. I had heard of blind people doing it to see people and I wanted to try it. I wanted to see if it really worked the way some people say it does. Well, he let me touch him and I guess it got a little intense. I thought it was amazing, but I guess it was too intense for him."

Hermione burst into uncontrollable laughter. Seeing Harry giving her 'The Look', she quickly tried to explain. "Harry, I'm sorry for laughing. But I read in a book somewhere that a blind person trying to see someone by doing what you are describing is considered to be one of the most intimate acts. There is seldom a person left unaffected. If you two were feeling any sexual tension at that moment, then I wouldn't have been surprised if James had acted on it."

"I didn't know it was going to be that intimate!" Harry insisted. ""Mione...it was the most amazing thing I had ever felt. It was like everything clicked!" Harry's face lit up. "His face was so soft and his lips..." Harry quickly shut his mouth. "Sorry. I got a little carried away."

Hermione snorted. "So did he, I bet." She couldn't help it. The way Harry trusted her with all of this was making her so giddy. She felt so honored that he could trust her with this kind of stuff. They were acting like, dare she say it, 'girl friends', and she didn't have many of those.

"I swear Hermione!" Harry growled before laughing. He had never felt this at ease with Hermione before and it felt nice. "None of this matters anymore anyways. He probably won't visit me anymore. So I will be stuck with Malfoy most of my free time since Dumbledore made him be my bloody caregiver."Harry sighed. He knew he had more he could tell Hermione but that was for another day. He already told Hermione a lot, even though it wasn't even the half of everything he was dealing with. "How long have we been talking?" he asked suddenly. He had no idea what time it was and he really didn't want Ron to walk in on their conversation just yet.

Hermione looked at her watch. It was just about time for her to be meeting Ron at the Great Hall for lunch. "I guess I better get going. Ron's expecting me." Giving Harry a hug, she whispered in his ear. "Don't worry, Harry. He's probably just trying to figure things out. It will all end up ok." Then squeezing him tighter, she added "I'm glad you said something, Harry. This felt good. Let's do it again, ok?" Getting a nod and a small smile from Harry, Hermione separated herself from the hug and left the infirmary. She had to get to Ron before he suffocated himself in food. Divination always made him hungrier.

Madame Pomfrey came whizzing by with a fresh compress, only this time it had a reddish pink haze billowing off and it smelled like roses. Harry's stomach growled loudly and Madame Pomfrey smiled. "I will send for a house elf to bring you some lunch. It may be a lot quicker that way than to wait for that dreadful Malfoy boy to bring you something!" She snapped her fingers and a house elf appeared with a steaming bowl of soup and some very delicious smelling sandwiches. Harry removed the compress from his eyes and set it beside him. He dug into his food, heartily savoring every bite. It sure felt peaceful to eat lunch without the prattle of Malfoy ragging on him for something he had done or said; or even the way he moved.

* * *

Never missing a beat, Draco just then came barging in through the Infirmary doors, getting a stern look from Madame Pomfrey for arriving without the requested lunch for Harry. Malfoy cocked an eyebrow at her in defiance. "Alright I'm here. What do you demand of me?" he said, his gaze fixing on Potter.

Harry nearly choked on his food at the sound of Malfoy's voice. "So much for bloody peace and quiet!" He muttered under his breath. "What are you doing here Malfoy? I figured you forgot about me."

Malfoy smirked superiorly. "Forget, Potter? Never. I just don't show up." 'At least not as myself' he added silently.

Harry shrugged. "Well I didn't mind the peace and quiet; you not being here and all. You can go if you want. Just come back tonight or something." Harry took another sip of his pumpkin juice.

Looking towards Madame Pomfrey and receiving a nod in dismissal, he turned around. Stopping halfway to the door, he turned to make a nasty comment, but thought better of it. He wasn't in the mood to be 'Malfoy' today. Not after last night. So, without another word, he left.

Harry sighed in relief as he heard the hospital door swing shut. Back to his delisious lunch and the silence he was loving at that very moment. He finished his lunch and slid the tray away contently.

Outside the Infirmary doors, Draco was counting down from 300 very slowly. It wouldn't be good if 'James' came in too soon after 'Malfoy' had left. "3...2...1..." Taking in a great sigh, Draco closed his eyes and turned the knob.

Due to his advanced hearing, he could hear the door open but he decided not to acknowledge it. It wasn't like it was always someone to see him. He groped around the bedspread until he found the compress and he placed it over his eyes. He inhaled the rose scent deeply. He loved how Madame Pomfrey made these compresses so bearable for him.

James timidly approached Harry's bed. He had never apologized for his actions before and he was not looking forward to this. "Harry? It's me."

"James?" Harry asked, feeling both shocked and excited at the same time. "Is that you?" Harry reached out his hand slowly.

James let a relieved smile cross his face, immediately lacing his fingers with the outreaching hand. Thank Merlin Harry wasn't that mad at him. Coming closer to the bed, James sat down next to Harry. He brought his other hand up to cup the boy's cheek. "I'm s..." This was a lot harder than other people made it seem. "I'm...sorry." Draco felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. His next words rushed out as if a floodgate had been opened after it had been raining for 17 years. "I'm so sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to run out on you. You just make me feel so different than anyone has before. I didn't want to kiss you." Seeing Harry deflate a little, he continued. "I mean I didn't want to kiss you like that. I didn't want to just kiss and run. That's not my style." he quirked a smile. "I'm sorry if I hurt you or 

stressed you out when I did that. I know you don't need any more stress right now. Merlin knows I probably just added a week onto your healing time. Please give me a second chance?" Inside, half of Draco was proud of himself and the other half was bashing himself over the head with a blunt object like a house elf who had just betrayed his master. His Father would definitely not have approved of that!

Without a word, Harry reached up with his other hand and ran his finger tips over James' lower lip. Sliding his hand over James' cheek, he pulled him down into a kiss unlike anything Harry had experienced before. Harry kissed James with enough passion to light the room on fire. He pulled his hand from James' and slowly wrapped his arms around the boy. Almost in slow motion and without thinking, Harry pulled James on top of him in the small twin bed. He timidly deepened the kiss and shuddered as he felt James melt into him without hesitating.

Hermione had been thinking all afternoon about Harry and her's talk that morning and had decided to make an excuse to go visit him again. Leaving Ron in the common room under the guise of going to the library, she had picked up the book she'd mentioned to Harry earlier and made her way to the infirmary. Unaware of what was going on behind those doors, she opened them without a second thought. What she found was the most shocking thing she had ever laid eyes on. She saw her friend Harry Potter making out with his arch nemesis, Draco Malfoy. What shocked her even more though, was the name she heard come out of Harry's mouth in between kisses. 'Why is he calling Malfoy James?

* * *

A/N: To our very faithful and patient readers:

We are very sorry for the delay in this chapter. With the holidays and everything it was hard for us to get together and write this. Plus we had a hard time for a bit thinking of ways to hopefully surpass the greatness of the previous chapter. We really hope you like this chapter and we know you'll enjoy the wonderful cliffy we left for you!! –LilSteves/MyAngelofDarkness1


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: We do not own Harry Potter. If we did, neither of us would have souls because we would have sold them to the devil in order to gain copyright privileges over JK Rowling. As we're pretty sure we've still got most of our souls (we auction pieces of them off when we're low on cash sometimes), we don't own Harry Potter.

**Review Replies**:

**Yuki of the Kamikaze**: One of our ever faithful reviewers. You are definitely one of the reasons we keep writing. We love your reviews. The input and how you feel on the occurrences in the chapters help us come up with good ideas for other chapters. Thank you for your faithful reading!!

**Dark-Light 92**: We hope this chapter answers your question on how Hermione handles figuring out how to handle what she sees before her.

**Bybytte**: Another one of our faithful reviewers! You are another reviewer that we love getting reviews from. We appreciate how much you love the story and how you never fail to review every chapter! Thank you so much hon! As you will see things with Draco are about to get even more confusing (As if that is even possible!) Hope you enjoy!

**Nagini Potter**: What would we do without you! Thank you for your faithful reviewing. It means so much to us. Ron will come into play a little bit more in the next chapter but We totally agree. Having Ron there would probably have been a major disaster. I think him finding out Harry was gay would be less shocking than him snogging with Malfoy!!

**Princess Of Kamui**: Thank you for you faithful reviews also. As with our other faithful reviewers your reviews mean a lot to use. We want to thank you for pointing out that phrase. I do not think either of us would have realized it until well into writing the next chapter. So we hope that we did a good job of fixing it in this next chapter. We also hope we have answered all your questions and we hope you like what with did with Hermione walking in on the very heated Snog-fest!

**To all our other readers**: Thank you so much we have now passed 25500 hits on this story. But if any of you could please review it would be greatly appreciate it! It really would mean the world to us! Thanks!

**BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath, Waterbender2892****, ****Dino6****, ****Charl1e****, ****HarryxPotterx4ever****, ****Utterlyconfusedlover****, ****Ladyroo88****, and ****Charlie-becks**: Thank you very much for your reviews. We know the suspense is killing you so here is the next chapter. We hope it is as good or even better than the previous chapters!!

**Recap**: Hermione had been thinking all afternoon about Harry and her's talk that morning and had decided to make an excuse to go visit him again. Leaving Ron in the common room under the guise of going to the library, she had picked up the book she'd mentioned to Harry earlier and made her way to the infirmary. Unaware of what was going on behind those doors, she opened them without a second thought. What she found was the most shocking thing she had ever laid eyes on. She saw her friend Harry Potter making out with his arch nemesis, Draco Malfoy. What shocked her even more though, was the name she heard come out of Harry's mouth in between kisses. 'Why is he calling Malfoy James?

* * *

**Chapter 12**:

Hermione's eyes were filled with a sort of bewildered shock. She had never seen anything like what was being displayed in front of her. So many thoughts were running through her head and she was having a bit of trouble wrapping around what looked to be Harry and Malfoy having a VERY heated snog-fest. What was ever more shocking was the fact that she had, very faintly, heard Harry moan the name James. With a bit of hesitation she called out Harry's name.

Both boys froze instantly. Detangling themselves from each other, they hurriedly returned to their previous positions. Trying to ignore the heat trailing up his neck, Harry responded. "Hey Hermione! Have you met James?"

Contrary to Harry's attempted light-hearted attitude, Draco was staring daggers at the intruder, a silent warning in his eyes to keep silent on his identity.

"J...James?" Hermione stammered fully realizing that Harry had no idea the boy he had just been in a heated lip-lock with was none other than Draco Malfoy. "I don't think- No I am sure we haven't..." Hermione dropped the book she had been holding as she caught the deadly look emanating from Draco's eyes. She felt a trickle of cold fear weaving itself around her belly.

Harry leaned forward in his bed, voice full of concern. "Are you alright Hermione? Did you bring that book you told me about? Why did you drop it?"

"I'm fine. Just a small case of butter fingers is all. I brought it for you like I said I would. I didn't mean to disturb anything..." Slowly walking to the bed, she set the book in his lap. She felt Draco's presence right behind her. Suddenly he grabbed her wrist tightly. She jerked accidently bumping her hip against the bed.

Unaware of the exchange going on between the two other people in the room, Harry started examining his gift. Tracing his fingers gently around the book he had just received, Harry had a sudden realization. "How am I going to read this if I can't see what is written?"

"Doesn't Malfoy have to do whatever you ask of him?" Hermione stepped back with her left foot onto Draco's toes.

Harry heard James' sharp intake of breath. Misinterpreting it as surprise, Harry blushed. "Sorry I forgot to tell you. Malfoy was assigned to be my seeing-eye-ferret. He hasn't been doing much of a job of it though." Now addressing Hermione, he added, "I guess I can try to make Malfoy read it to me."

"Hasn't he been slacking on his duties?" Hermione felt a jab in her side and she bit her lip. Feeling a bit devious she added "He was taking on a bit more ferret-like qualities the last time I saw him."

Harry smirked. "I think we can all agree a ferret was the best animal Mad-eye Crouch could have picked to turn him into. Don't you think so James?"

James tightened his grip on Hermione as he said "Yeah sure. Funniest thing I've heard in a long time." Hermione could sense the hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Harry cocked his head in confusion, also catching the sarcasm. "You don't you think Malfoy being turned into a ferret was funny?"

"It really isn't my thing to see or hear about some guy getting turned into a creature that smells like arse." James stated matter-of-factly. "I don't really know much about this Malfoy person anyhow."Draco hastily added as to not sound so nonchalant about himself.

Harry cracked a smile. "Ferrets are so cute though! Especially when they're bouncing." Harry looked nostalgic. "I remember his little face, all confused and indignant. Even when it was Malfoy that little ferret could make my heart melt. He-I mean it- was so cute!"

Both Hermione and Draco laughed at the look on Harry's face. As Draco laughed, he let go of Hermione and she moved out of reach of him and grabbed the book from Harry's lap. "I figure this book might help you out a bit with certain things..." She said changing the subject as she sat down on the bed.

Realizing he had been told absolutely nothing about what book he was given, Harry decided to ask, "What is it about anyways?"

"It's about different types of relationships. Almost every different kind you can think of. I found it quite fascinating. It talks about both Muggle and Wizarding relationships!" Hermione grinned. Setting it down in his lap again she sighed. "I should be off." As Hermione stood to leave she saw Draco getting ready to follow her.

"James?" Harry called out. "Where are you? You're not leaving are you?" he asked sensing the shift in movements around him. He could hear not one but two bodies moving away from him.

Sorry...I have to take care of something. I can come back later if you want." He leaned over and lightly kissed Harry's lips. Hermione turned away.

Harry smiled sweetly. "I can't wait for later." he said softly. Draco smiled back even though he knew Harry couldn't see, kissing him once again to acknowledge his words. Reluctantly rising from his position, he saw Hermione trying to leave inconspicuously. "I'll see you soon." he said quickly, catching up with Hermione and resting a hand securely on her shoulder so that she couldn't get away.

"What…" She looked behind her to see if the door to the hospital wing was closed. "…Malfoy." She glared at him, emphasizing his name with clear disgust.

"Granger." He replied, tightening his grip on her shoulder. "I would advise you to keep quiet about this. I would hate to see anything unfortunate happen to you or your repulsive cat."

Hermione hissed. "How dare you threaten me? Don't you think you have done enough to me already? You grabbed my wrist!" She looked done and gasped at the bluish purple finger-like bruises 

wrapped around her wrist like a bracelet. She raised her hand and slapped him as she had done third year. Only this time she was much older and angrier than she had been.

Draco's head snapped to the side with the force of her slap. Turning his face slowly back towards her again, the force of his gaze bored into her. Suddenly in one fluid motion, he forcefully shoved her up against the wall. Inches from her face, he whispered venomously "If I hear even rumors of this circulating at Hogwarts, Mudblood, I will personally ensure that your life becomes a living hell. You will not ruin this for me."

The look on Hermione's face went from one of anger to one of undeniable fear. "If Harry knew who you really were Malfoy, none of this would be happening! Why are you doing this to him?" She asked her words coming out shallow and whispery.

Draco recoiled, relinquishing his gaze, yet still not releasing Hermione from her pinned position. In a near whisper he spoke, "You know nothing of who I really am, Granger. Don't pretend you do. There is only one person who has ever seen the real me, and he is napping inside the infirmary right now." His voice gaining strength and intensity once again, he looked into her eyes. "Do not ruin this for me." Then, just as abruptly as he had assaulted her, he backed off, waiting for her response.

Hermione open to mouth to speak and closed it again for a moment. Speaking with as much intensity as Draco she spat out coldly, "You are ruining this for yourself by lying!" She pushed him back even farther and started to walk away. Before rounding the corner she added, "For now I will keep your precious little secret but only for his sake. But I swear Malfoy...you better tell him soon!" She disappeared around the corner massaging her tender wrist as she went.

* * *

After Draco watched Hermione round the corner, he leaned against the cool stone wall and breathed a sigh of relief. Sometimes he felt that he lost control a bit too much. But when it came to certain things, Harry for example, he felt he had to protect himself and those secrets at all costs. Anyways, it was only the Mudblood Granger that he had to keep from saying anything. Though he knew that at some point it might become difficult. After pulling another long deep breath into his lungs, he pushed himself from the stone wall and entered the hospital wing once more. Seeing Harry sitting in his bed with a flushed tint to his cheeks, he hissed. Cutting the quiet hiss quickly he called out "Potter..." with his typical Malfoy drawl.

Harry tensed, instantly recognizing the voice. "Malfoy" he replied with forced civility but with an undertone of pleasure, at the same time attempting to quell the blush remaining from his time with James. "What are you doing here? I don't remember anyone sending for you." Harry became nervous when he realized that if Malfoy stayed in the hospital wing, James might be scared off and not come back.

"I figured I better come and do what I am supposed to before you or someone else sends Dumbledore after me. I But if you would rather I leave it's very fine by me. It's not like I am choosing to even help you!" Draco said with his eyes glued to Harry. He was feeling that his James persona was getting harder and harder. Part of him wanted to tell Harry the truth but it almost seemed not worth the 

risk. If only Harry could see the heat emanating from Draco's eyes, he knew everything would be out in the open in an instant. "So what has boy wonder looking all happy?" Draco asked changing the subject. He hadn't ever seen Harry this happy when he was with Harry as himself. Only when he was James.

In spite of his effort, Harry's blush came back full force. "It's none of your business Malfoy." Blindly looking down at his bedcovers, he seemed to be contemplating something before finally coming to a decision. He looked up. "As long as you're here with nothing to do but pry into my personal business, I might as well ask you a favor. Hermione gave me this book today and it seems really interesting. I was hoping that, since I obviously can't read it, you would be decent enough to read it to me." Harry said, stressing the word decent. His blush, if possible, got even deeper. It was humiliating for him to be asking Malfoy for anything, even something as simple as reading a book aloud.

"You are kidding right?" Draco asked incredulously. Draco forced himself to sound surprised at Harry's request but was, of course, already away of the request. Noting Harry's very serious look he muttered. "Apparently not..." He saw the book resting in the bureau next to the bed and grabbed it, "Love throughout the wizarding ages." Looking at Harry he asked again, "You're kidding right?"

The corners of Harry's mouth twitched upwards. "Nope. That's the book Hermione brought me. It sounds really interesting, right?" 'And,' he added in his head, 'Hermione would absolutely kill me if she found out I didn't attempt to read it.' Coming back to the present, he asked teasingly, "So, are you going to read it to me? Or am I going to have to get Pomfrey in here?"

"Interesting? Not really Potter!" He rolled his eyes. "What is that old bat going to do to me?" He looked around though because sometimes he felt she was a little off her hinges. "Did Granger say what this book is even about?" He sifted through the pages and words like: Polygamy and Serial monogamy popped out at him. "It looks like a book on types of relationships or something." He was surprised to find that he was indeed a tad bit interested to see what the book had in it. "Why would Granger bring you this?" Draco asked though he, of course, already knew the answers. "What the bloody hell is Polygamy?"

Harry mumbled something about curiosity killing a cat, before reaching out for Malfoy's wrist, finding it, and shoving him not-so-gently into the chair next to his bed. "Come on Malfoy; tell me what Polly Gummy is." Harry said grinning. He hadn't been this happy in a long time. He was even feeling less vicious towards Malfoy, of all people. Though come to think of it, Harry really had not felt a lot of anger or viciousness towards him since the bathroom incident. Reclining on his pillows, Harry made himself comfortable before staring expectantly in Malfoy's direction.

"Polygamy." Draco said as he pronounced the word as the book instructed. "Wow! Polygamy is the practice of having multiple wives!" Draco hadn't really heard of something like that though he supposed it had to happen in some places. "The definition the book gives is: 'Polygamy can be defined as any form of marriage in which a person has more than one spouse.'"

Harry made a face of absolute terror. He pitied the man who married multiple Mrs. Weasleys or woman who married three or four Snapes. In fact, the thought of Snape in a romantic relationship at all made him want to retch. "Please tell me wizards don't do that."

The book says it's more common in the Muggle world than it is in our world. The Muggles have some sort of religion that practices Polygamy. It sounds kind of creepy to me. How can someone love at two people at once? Or more than two?" Draco sat back pondering over this. "There is even something in here called Group Marriage! Where the heck did Granger find this book?"

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "I've learned not to ask about the 'wheres' or 'hows'. Usually I really don't want to know." Harry was getting excited though. This book really was fascinating. "Tell me another one. Make it good."

Draco flipped through the pages randomly and they stopped on homosexuality. Draco felt compelled to read it aloud. "Homosexuality...Homosexuality refers to sexual behavior with or attraction to people of the same sex, or to a homosexual orientation. As a sexual orientation, homosexuality refers to an enduring pattern of or disposition to experience sexual, affectional, or romantic attractions primarily to persons of the same sex; it also refers to an individual's sense of personal and social identity based on those attractions, behaviors expressing them, and membership in a community of others who share them." As Draco read he felt the heat and tension rising a bit between them.

Harry was fighting his blush once again. This was not usually a topic one discussed with a rival, but he was feeling bold. "How do you feel about it?" He asked hesitantly.

"I guess its feelings one is born with." Draco's voice trembled as he fought the urge to blurt out his darkest secret. He wanted to trust Harry but as himself he was not sure if he could. "What would you do if you realized you were gay?" Draco already knew Harry was gay but that was only to be known by his James persona. Draco itched to just lean forward and kiss him, without being James. Just as himself.

Contemplating the repercussions of an honest answer, Harry decided to throw caution to the wind. "If I was gay?" he asked quietly. "Then I guess I'd know who I was and learn to accept it." Harry hesitated before returning the question. "What would you do?"

"I would hide it..." Draco spoke in almost a whisper. Never had anything made him feel so scared yet so alive. Well almost. The James situation made him feel alive but he was always hiding behind a mask so there was always a small part that made him not feel so alive and happy. "In my family if someone was gay they would be disowned. That would be the very least of what could happen."

"But would hiding it really make it go away? You can't get rid of those kinds of feelings, Malfoy, no matter how impenetrable your mask." Harry spoke solemnly. "Sooner or later, those emotions would break free."

"Hiding it would be better than dealing with the likes of my father...If he knew I was..." Draco cut off before he could finish his sentence. He had just confided his biggest secret. He grabbed the arms of the chair to keep from running from the room. He had to stop running.

Silence descended upon the room. Harry was shocked at Malfoy's confession. "Malfoy...Draco" Draco's head jerked up at the utterance of his first name. "It's ok. I-I'm gay too."

Who have you told?" Draco asked. He couldn't say he was gay as easily as Harry. He wished he could figure out why he felt every possible emotion around this boy. At one time or another Harry had always made him feel something. Draco scooted closer to the bed touched Harry's hand before pulling away. 'What am I doing?' Draco's thoughts were screaming through his head.

"You are the fourth to find out, although two don't really count." Seeing Draco's doubtful look, Harry hurried to explain. "You see, my cousin-," Harry's voice broke. "I told my cousin, Dudley. And he made my life hell." Harry paused for a moment, His voice coming back stronger. "And when I got to school this year, it didn't take long for Hermione to confront me about my sexuality. I'm sure she's known since before even I figured it out. Then there is James." Harry blushed and started picking at his bedcovers, instinctually hiding his face from view. "He came to visit me after I was...incapacitated this year, and we hit it off right away. He's almost perfect."

"Wow. That's more people than I have ever told. You are the only one that knows about me now. I am not even sure that I have accepted it myself. Who is James? He's really almost perfect?" Draco pretended to sound crestfallen to hide his mix of happiness and sadness, though part of him really did feel that way. James wasn't real. He wondered to himself why life had to be so hard and complicated. Draco scooted in as close as he could to Harry without actually touching him. He wondered if Harry sensed how little space there was between them.

As if hearing his thoughts, Harry shifted closer, reaching for contact with a hand, settling it on Draco's forearm. He could see Harry focusing intently, appearing to be staring at the base of Draco's chin. "Yea, almost." He spoke softly. Entrenched in the moment, Draco slowly brought his hand up to cup Harry's face, bringing them to eye level with each other.

"Why almost, Harry?" Draco's hand was slowly exploring the other boy's face, unconsciously shadowing the caresses Harry had bestowed upon him when he was acting as James.

The touch seemed familiar in a way to Harry. Maybe it was just the touch of a man instead of a woman. "I don't know...he is missing something…I am not sure what it is." Harry softly whispered. "Draco?"

"What, Harry?" he asked distractedly. Draco was now running his hand lightly over Harry's eyes, entranced with the way the other boy fluttered them closed, staying shut even when his fingers had moved on to a different part of his face.

"Have you ever kissed a man?" Harry asked, his voice coming out in shallow breaths. Harry raised his hand to touch Draco's face but it was pushed away.

Draco was thrown off guard by the hand on his face, and the question made his roaming fingers still their movements. 'Surely, if Harry touches my face he will recognize me.' He thought in anguish. 

Harry had asked him if he had ever kissed a man. The answer was that he now had no desire to kiss any man other than Harry. "I…can't. My family would disown me." He stumbled out. 'But oh how I want to.'

"Nobody will know if you kiss me...who am I going to tell?" Harry felt an almost desperate need to kiss him. It was as if at that very moment James did not exist. "It's ok...I promise nobody will find out. Please?"

Draco reeled at Harry's words. He really wanted to kiss him, but if he did, his lie would be uncovered and Harry wouldn't want him or James. Harry would reject him like everyone in his life had ever done. But another part of him was shouting at the top of its lungs to do something impulsive for once in his life and kiss the man he loved. Staring into Harry's unseeing eyes, he slowly brought their heads together, stopping a breath away. He closed his eyes in rapture, trying to remember everything he was feeling at this moment. He could feel the smooth skin of Harry's cheek, the breath the two were sharing, and most of all, he felt loved for himself. A whisper of lips touched Harry's velvet cheek, and then, with great reluctance, Draco pulled away. "I can't." he said as softly as his lips had touched Harry a moment ago. Releasing Harry's face from his gentle grip, he got up and left the infirmary, leaving the boy on the bed confused and disappointed about what had just occurred.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the bit of delay. MyAngelofDarkness is preparing for a move across country so it has been as heck of time trying to get together. But we promise to get a few more chapters out before the move. This is a pretty serious chapter and we hope you all like. By the way when it comes to the 'book' Harry and Draco are reading…the definition and anything relating to that book come from Wikipedia. In case anyone asks!  Again please keep those reviews coming we are hoping to get over 100! Love ya'll! –Lilsteves&MyAngelofDarkness


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: If we owned Harry Potter, it wouldn't be in the Young Adult section, if you know what I mean…;)

Recap: Draco reeled at Harry's words. He really wanted to kiss him, but if he did, his lie would be uncovered and Harry wouldn't want him or James. Harry would reject him like everyone in his life had ever done. But another part of him was shouting at the top of its lungs to do something impulsive for once in his life and kiss the man he loved. Staring into Harry's unseeing eyes, he slowly brought their heads together, stopping a breath away. He closed his eyes in rapture, trying to remember everything he was feeling at this moment. He could feel the smooth skin of Harry's cheek, the breath the two were sharing, and most of all, he felt loved for himself. A whisper of lips touched Harry's velvet cheek, and then, with great reluctance, Draco pulled away. "I can't." he said as softly as his lips had touched Harry a moment ago. Releasing Harry's face from his gentle grip, he got up and left the infirmary, leaving the boy on the bed confused and disappointed about what had just occurred

A/N: I know that we usually post thanks to individual reviewers but it has been to long since we can post a chapter. We wanted to get this chapter out as soon as possible. We will resume the individual thanks next chapter! Please know that we are VERY thankful for any reviews we get. We are really wanting to see reviews for this chapter. We want to know how our readers feel about the chapter and if they think we are heading in a good direction. Thank you again to all our faithful readers and reviewers. So on with the show!

Chapter 13:

Draco raced out of the hospital wing cursing under his breath. He had been so close to kissing Harry as himself. But he had screwed that up. Things were getting more and more complicated as each day went by. He needed to get back to his room and quickly. He could feel an unfamiliar pressure building up behind his eyes making them burn and it scared him more than anything. He was _crying_. Draco quickly brushed the tears from his eyelashes and leaned against the stone cold wall. His fist began slamming into the stone over and over. Slowly he slid to the floor, overwhelmed by his emotions. He had royally fucked everything up and he didn't know what to do about it. He needed to get to his room fast before someone saw him, the Slytherin Prince, looking weak and pathetic with tears in his eyes.

Draco raised himself from the wall slowly and started down the long hallway. As he rounded the corner, he saw a portly man sporting an ugly mustache. The man had cold eyes; colder than anything Draco had seen in a long time. This man made Draco shudder. Picking up his pace, he walked past without another thought, wanting to send the entire memory of that stranger to the back of his mind.

Draco finally reached his room after what felt like miles of walking. He felt drained and almost defeated. He had no idea how to fix everything. He knew one thing though- James could no longer exist. All he had wanted was Harry and now he had him, but not as himself. Draco knew that sooner or later he would get caught and as soon as Harry found out everything he would be done for. Nobody, except a few select people, knew that he was indeed responsible for Harry's blindness. He paced back and forth in his room trying to think of what he could do to fix everything. Maybe there wasn't a solution, he thought. He walked to his window and leaned his face against the cool glass. It was soothing on his burning skin. Unbeknownst to him, someone had snuck into his room. Hearing a floorboard creek, he started at the noise, but before he could turn to face the intruder he was hit with a spell that sent him crumbling to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

Hermione sat curled up in a chair pretending to read a book. Her fingers were absentmindedly massaging her tender wrist. She knew it was probably broken. A simple healing spell would have healed it quickly but it was a reminder of what Draco had done. Every time she looked at the bruising it reinforced her anger towards Malfoy. She glanced up to see Ron coming through the portrait entrance and gave him a quick smile.

"Hey, did class go alright?" Hermione asked as she set the book beside her on the table.

"I guess so." Ron mumbled as he threw his books on the couch. He looked up, smiling at his beautiful girlfriend. "So am I allowed to steal a kiss from those beautiful lips of yours?" Ron asked a blush tingeing his skin. Hermione smiled but rolled her eyes.

"Ronald Weasley, have you perchance been reading any of those romance books I gave you awhile back?" She asked with an amused smirk. Ron grinned back sheepishly.

"Maybe…" he reached over and grabbed her hands. As he pulled Hermione to him she almost collapsed in his arms. She had screamed out as he had tugged on her broken wrist.

"Hermione?" Ron asked his voice full of fear. Hermione leaned against him her face quite ashen.

"I am fine Ron." Hermione's voice was shallow and breathy. He gingerly pulled her hands away from Ron's but before she could let them fall to her sides Ron grabbed them again though softer. He had seen her reaction to him grabbing her hands. He slowly pushed the sleeves of her robe up to her elbow and hissed at the blackish purple finger prints encircling her wrists. The bruises appeared to cover most of her forearm up to her elbow.

"What in the bloody hell happened to your wrist Hermione?" Ron shouted his voice echoing through the common room. Hermione shrank back.

"Nothing happened, Ron! Back off!" She yelled back. "I can't talk about it! Don't ask me about it again. Please!" She begged, her voice growing more desperate as she spoke.

"You can't ask that of me Hermione and you know it. You are my girlfriend and I have every right to know who the hell put their hands on you. Your bloody wrist is probably broken. You expect me to just let that go and not ask about it again? Fuck that Hermione!" Ron's face was flushed red with anger.

Hermione just shook her head. "I can't! I need to protect Harry!" Hermione clamped her hand over mouth, her eyes wide with fear.

Ron turned and walked out of the common without another word. Hermione stared after him in shock with what she had said.

"Ron, wait! Stop please!" Without looking back, he pointed his wand towards her and shouted, "Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione stiffened and she fell back against her chair.

"I am sorry…" He whispered though his body was quivering with rage.

* * *

Harry was beyond confused and was even feeling quite angry. He was not sure if he should be madder at Draco or himself. He had almost cheated on James with Draco. What kind of person did that make him? But part of him just could not help it. As each day passed he was falling more and more in love with each boy. How could he love more than one person? Being with both of them felt so right, yet with Draco it also felt wrong. Wrong in the sense that he was supposed to be Harry's enemy not his lover.

Harry was so deep in thought that he had not noticed he was all alone in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey had left to deal with someone who had thrown up in class. He heard the door creak open and he smiled. Maybe one of his 'boys' was coming back.

"Boy…" A deep voice rang out in the silent room. Harry's breath hitched and he felt himself start to shake. _What in the bloody hell is Uncle Vernon doing at Hogwarts?_ Harry thought his heart racing a mile a minute. Fear stabbed his stomach over and over.

"That stupid nurse of yours kept sending bloody owls to my home demanding I come see you. Seems having your _family _here would speed up your recovery and possibly bring back your sight." Uncle Vernon spat out his voice now very close. Harry could feel his presence at his bed side.

Shrinking back into his bed, he whispered "You're lying! She wouldn't ask you to come here. You are a muggle."

Uncle Vernon's beefy hand connected with Harry's cheek sending his compress flying to the floor.

"You think because you are here that you can talk to me however you please?" Spittle hit Harry in the face as his uncle's face came within mere inches of his own. "I am still not through making you pay for what you put my Dudley through." His uncle's voice was frosty and full of pure hatred. It wasn't the first time Harry had feared for his life while in the presence of his uncle.

"No…" Harry cried out as his uncle began to pummel him. Uncle Vernon's fists slammed into Harry's back, legs, arms, face, and any other body part that was within his reach, knocking him off his bed and onto the hard tile. It seemed as if the never ending stream of punches and kicks came from every direction, not leaving any part of his body untouched by the abuse. There was no way Harry could avoid any of the attacks as he couldn't see where his uncle was going to strike next. Harry struggled to push himself from the floor but his uncle had him pinned. Blood was pouring from Harry's lips and nose, and bruises were appearing all over his body.

Harry's cries grew weaker and weaker as the beating became more intense. It was as if his uncle had an unending amount of energy. This beating was worse than anything his uncle had ever done to him.

"Dudley told us how you would come into his room at night and sexually abuse him! Do you really think I can allow you to live after you defiled my son over and over? You deserve to die!" Vernon shoved Harry so that he was on his stomach. Grabbing his hips, he ripped Harry's pants and boxers clean from his body.

"You will feel what my son felt every time you hurt him." Vernon spat out as he unzipped his pants.

Harry tried to struggle but he couldn't seem to move. All he could do was lay weakly on the cold floor and allow his uncle to grab him harshly by the collar of his shirt, forcing him upright into a kneeling position. Feeling every scratch and every bruise that Vernon had just inflicted on him, Harry was forced to lean against his attacker to support his body weight. His chest rose and fell with each of his short breaths, even this subtle movement causing agony to rip through his torso. As he felt his uncle hesitate at his entrance, drawing out each sweet moment of revenge, Harry clenched his unseeing eyes shut, desperately gritting his teeth against the sob fighting its way past his lips. He would never give his uncle the satisfaction of seeing him break. Just as his uncle brought his hand up to grasp around Harry's neck, the hospital wing doors burst open, and Harry heard the sound of his best friend calling his name.

"Harry!" Ron shouted as he came through the hospital wing doors. He looked over at Harry's bed and saw his uncle kneeling on the ground beside it, holding a nearly unconscious Harry in front of him.

Vernon looked up at Ron and froze, while Harry looked over at his rescuer with an indescribable look of fear etched onto his bruised face.

"Stupify" Ron shouted, his wand pointed at Vernon's chest sending him flying onto another bed unconscious. Hurrying to Harry, who had collapsed when the man holding him upright had been thrown across the room, Ron grabbed a blanket off the bed and draped it over the traumatized boy. Pointing his wand at Vernon again he looked at Harry.

"I…Harry…What…" Ron stammered. He was at a loss for words at what he had seen moments ago. Harry's shaking hand reached out to touch Ron, as if to make sure he was really there, kneeling beside him. As Ron's hand covered Harry's, meeting him halfway, Harry finally let go of the sob he had been holding in. Harry pulled his best mate's hand closer to him, curling his body around it so Ron couldn't leave. Ron was horrified to see blood already soaking through the blankets.

"Help!" Ron cried out over and over. Someone had to hear. He couldn't leave Harry here with the possibility of his uncle waking up and attacking him again.

Madame Pomfrey flew into the room. She had heard the screams as she was coming back from taking care of a sick student. She skidded to a halt as she took in the scene before her. A pant less man was sprawled unconscious in the bed beside Harry's. Ron was on the floor holding onto a bloody and badly beaten Harry. Her hand flew up to her throat.

"Oh my goodness…" She whispered. She had never seen anything so horrific in her life. An explanation for Harry's bruises was apparent to her now.

"Mr. Weasley, go fetch the headmaster! Now!" She screamed out. Pointing her wand at Harry she lifted him to his bed with a thought. Pointing her wand at the man sprawled in the next bed she shouted out _Repello Muggletum_ to keep him from coming near them. Just in case she also cast a _petrificus totalus_ spell to keep him from moving at all.

Less than ten minutes later Professor Dumbledore came running in the hospital wing with Ron and a very angry looking Hermione in tow. As with Madame Pomfrey, Hermione had skidded to a halt at the sight of her best friend.

"What happened?" Professor Dumbledore asked aiming his question at Ron being that he had been the one to find Harry.

Ron voice quivered as he began to relay what he had walked into when he had entered the hospital wing. Upon fetching the professor, he had only had the chance to tell him that Harry was extremely hurt. The rest of the run to the hospital wing had been quiet. Hermione had caught up to them as they had entered.

Tears streamed down Hermione's face as Ron spoke.

"I came in to find Harry badly beaten and naked from waist down. His uncle was kneeling behind him with his own pants down. He was about to…" Ron said no more as it was becoming apparent what Vernon had been intending to do. Professor Dumbledore's eyes darkened with fury.

"I will call my connection to the muggle police department," the professor stated as he leaned against the post of Harry's bed. In his years as a professor and headmaster he had never come across something like this. Parents and family were allowed to come to visit at any time.

"How bad is it Madame Pomfrey? "The professor asked bleakly. He glanced down at the now deeply sedated Harry and felt his heart ache. He knew something was wrong with Harry but he hadn't thought it was something as wrong as this.

Before Madame Pomfrey could answer the door swung open and in walked Professor Snape carrying an unconscious Draco Malfoy.

* * *

A/N 2: We are hoping to post another chapter as soon as possible! Love to our readers and reviewers! -My Angel of Darkness & lilsteves


End file.
